


The Snow Queen's Royal Mage

by Cratsvalley23



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, F/F, Fanfiction, Fantasy, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 36,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24671929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cratsvalley23/pseuds/Cratsvalley23
Summary: Elsa x Female (Reader/OC)An Ancient Magus Bride inspired story. (But there will be small references from other sources). Takes place after the first film.Three months after the eternal winter fiasco, Arendelle is facing problems with gaining allias so they seek help from a kingdom with magical authorities called the scholar mages. Will the snow queen succeed in controlling her powers with the help from the mysterious mage?Disclaimer on the mentioned characters, places or songs because they belong to there respective owners. I just do on the plot...
Relationships: Elsa (Disney)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 15





	1. Overview

## Overview:

* * *

**Overview of Words:**

**Scholar Magus** \- Are people specialize in the study of thaumaturgy and appointed peacekeepers of the magical/non-magical countries and nations around the world. Their main headquarters is located in the Kingdom of Romarion south of the kingdom of Corona.

 **Thaumaturgy** \- The working of miracles, magic, sorcery, and wizardry.

 **Sleigh** **Beggy** \- Sleigh Beggy are individuals who are naturally absorbing magic from their surroundings, so much so that it wears on their bodies and shortens their lives. It could be said that it was akin to having a lot of blood, but a weak heart to pump it.

Because of these traits, magicians are willing to pay a high price to have them as a tool. Because of the amount of magic stored within their body and the ability to expend it greatly, they were hunted in the past to be used for that purpose and often died.

They also draw in fae and other supernatural entities, there are those that who weren't lucky enough to possess the Sight would be cursed with both good luck and bad, as they would not be aware of that they were attracting them. 


	2. Act 1 - The Queen and the Mage

**Act 1 - The Queen and the Mage**

* * *

**(Y/N)'s POV**

Looking out of the window of my carriage with a bored expression can be seen in my face, I see the town's people of Arendelle doing their daily agenda or what not... I sighed at the sight of it.

_Why did they give me this assignment... Right... The Holy Church won't give me odd jobs for a while in exchange for doing this request..._

So three months after the eternal winter fiasco in the far north, the news of the queen of arendelle's power spread across the continent. Making the other kingdoms either harbor fear or paranoia. And the center of this confusion, people will seek help from the church. So they came up with a solution of hiring my expertise considering the peace treaty between magical and non-magical communities over the last century along ending the witch prosecutions. It is a duty of a scholar magus to be a peacekeeper of both parties. Even they can be overbearing... My thoughts were interrupted by my black-haired familiar's over-excited behavior of seeing the new place and almost putting his head out the window.

_Venrich behave yourself... And turn back to human form. You're going to attract unwanted attention._ I said sternly and giving him a warning glare.

_Sorry mistress... How can you not be excited! A new place, new adventures and new people to meet._ Venrich said transforming back from his church grim form to human and returning back to his seat across mine.

_Yes... but my preference is to have less interaction with strangers and live my life in peace without the interference of the affairs of man if possible..._ I sigh at my statement to his question.

It's impossible considering your line of work... and trust issues to humans... Venrich said

Have you forgotten I'm human... I said

A human... But a special kind of human being. A one of a kind in the world of both magical/non-magical. A Sleig-Ouch! Interrupting him before he finishes saying by pinching my arm and letting him feel most of the pain via our familiar link.

Was that even necessary?!... I know your precaution on your being. Venrich said while nursing his paid arm.

You know well that saying what I am can get us in more trouble we ask for. What if a powerful fae heard you and attacked us. I said reprimanding.

Sorry... I was just joking. Venrich said trying to lighten the mood then the carriage stopped. Indicating that we've reached our stop.

_The Church Abbey Miss..._ The Coachman said.

_Thank you..._ I said and got off the carriage then paid him the ride fee.

_We better see the archbishop first to know what we are dealing with before heading to the castle... Right!_ Venrich said enthusiastically with me trailing behind.

Once we were inside, I saw some sacristans cleaning the altar. We asked for where is the archbishop then they lead us to his office. Inside the room, we saw him concentrated on his paperwork to even notice us entering. I clear my throat make a small noise to get his attention.

Oh... Goodness, my apologies... You must be the scholar mage sent by the church. I'm Archbishop Marcus... He said while offering a handshake to which venrich quickly returned the gesture. Good thing he knows my sensitivity to touch or I've would end up reading his thoughts without permission. Then he gestures us to take the seats.

_Yes... I'm (Y/N) Ainsel and this is my assistant Venrich. We are here about the magical incident that transpired three months ago. Saying that the newly appointed monarch was the cause... I would like to conduct an interview about it. Even thou we received some information beforehand but regardless it's much more firm to listen to first hand._ I said presenting my badge then giving him our copy of the file sent to us. Putting out my leather notebook and pen ready from my coat to listen and write down some notes...

An Hour Later, I closed my notebook and return them in my inside pocket of my coat.

_Thank you, Archbishop... it was very informative and helpful in shedding light to somethings I've read in our files..._ I said gesturing to hand over the files.

_You're welcome Miss Ainsel. I hope with your help other countries see this as a misunderstanding and not portrayed on waging wars. If may I ask, what do you think is your solution to all of this?_ Asked by the Archbishop.

_My answer to that would be clear after I have talked to her majesty and conclude with her on what course of action is needed._ I said standing up and ready to take my leave.

_I have informed her majesty and the council weeks prior to your arrival and business here in Arendelle so you won't have any trouble. They even insisted that you'll be staying in the castle as a guest courtesy of the royal family. Here is a letter that will give you an immediate audience with the queen. Just by presenting this to a guard once you're in the castle._ Archbishop Marcus said while handing me the letter.

_Very much obliged to your hospitality archbishop. I'll be taking my leave._ I said as venrich and I head out.

_We better hurry to the castle. I would be rude to keep the queen waiting ya'know..._ Venrich said a happy grin plastered in his face.

_Yes, it would._ I said as we head our way to the castle.

* * *

**Elsa's POV**

I entered my study after my afternoon meeting with the council about regaining our alliances with other countries. Why do I have to deal with this but enough with this... I finally had time to relax and do a peaceful reading before dinner with my sister and friends. A quarter pages in my book later, a knock on the door interrupting me from my reading. I answered to allowing one of my staff to enter and it was my maid Greta.

Your majesty, there are people requesting for an immediate audience with you. They even have a recommendation letter from the abbey. Great said

Oh... That must be the people that Archbishop Marcus requested for help from the church about our problem... The Scholar Mages. What do they look like or do they really have magic but my main questions is are they like me? With powers like mine... This gave me hope of knowing that I'm not alone.

Thank you Greta for informing me. How many are them and where are they now? I said

Two my queen, one male and one female and they are waiting in the throne room. Greta said

Please prepare some rooms for our guests to stay in and accommodate there needs. I'll be heading to the throne room to meet them. I said as I put down my book then head to my destination.

As I stand by the door to the throne room, one of the guards open it for me and the other announced my presence as I enter. Heading to my throne, I see two figures, a man and a woman... Bow down/curtsy showing their respect.

You may rise. I said giving them permission to stand and giving me a proper view of their appearance. The black-haired man with light tan complexion has piercing red eyes and wears casual black clothing. He looks a bit intimidating by his appearance but it may contrast his personality as a charming smile grace his face. Harboring a welcoming feeling around him.

Meanwhile turning my sight to the woman next to him made me speechless for she is quite beautiful with (Type of hair but preferred it to be mid- length.) and (Skin Color). Wearing a dark blue coat over her dress with matching shoes seems to compliment her appearance. But gives off a reclusive feel but maintains her stoic composure in order of keeping things professional. What perks up more my interest is her mysterious (Dark Color Eyes) they are quite alluring to look at.

I gain my focus when she moved a bit forward and clear her throat preparing to speak.

It quite an honor to be at your presence, your majesty. My name is (Y/N) Ainsel, a Scholar Mage from the Kingdom of Romarion and this is my Assistant Venrich Grim. Where are sent here by the church and the kingdom of romarion to aid with affairs having magical involvement transpiring within your kingdom. (Y/N) said with a stoic face and gesturing to her assistant.

First and foremost I would like to thank you for being here in helping us in magical matters. If I may ask what's your solution to it? I said

I will conduct some various investigations and studies that will open a way in helping this kingdom in convincing other countries that your magic is not to be feared nor hated. For that, our first step to this is I would like to conduct an interview about you and the event that happened three months ago. (Y/N) said

Of course... I think this talk would be good and comfortable over a cup of tea. I said inviting them to have tea then signaling one of the servants to prepare tea in the drawing room connected to this room.

That sounds delightful your majesty. (Y/N) said as we head for the drawing room for tea.

In the drawing room, we took our seats with me sitting across them. Once settled, (Y/N) put out a leather notebook and pen from her coat ready to take notes.

So where do we start? I asked

At the beginning, it would suffice and it's alright to hold out some things if you're not comfortable with it. Think of this as simple talk among acquaintances your majesty... (Y/N) said

Alright... If we are going to do this right. We can momentarily drop down the formality. You may call me Elsa.

If that's the case, you may call me (Y/N). Let's get started Elsa.


	3. Act 2 - Magic Battle

**Act 2 - Magic Battle**

* * *

**(Y/N)'s POV**

  
So far this interview is going well. Queen Elsa told me about her past. About a small incident with her sister, keeping her powers in check by means of suppression over the years, to the loss of her parents and adding up her pressure of being heir to the throne. No wonder her magic slashed out from this...

Halfway from the interview, the tea had arrived. Complete with delightful bite-size pastries. When food is involved, theirs always "bottom feeder" venrich ready to devour it in seconds. I had to quickly reprimand him to maintain manners by discretely pinching my fingers whenever he tries to get the food in a barbaric manner. There were moments were the Queen eyed us weirdly but mostly venrich with his sudden flinching but he reassures her with simple and believable excuses.

Having refreshed by the tea, we move on with our topic. She told me that during her coronation day at the moment when her sister pushed her too far, that's was the time she truly used her magic again. She felt good when she lets it out on her own free will but without thinking about the consequences of the expense of her kingdom plunge in snow resulting to fear and confusion of her subjects. Chaos brewed more when some meddlesome youngest Prince of the southern isles seeking to take the throne by force. In conclusion to all of this, she discovered that love and other emotions are link to her powers then restore peace in here kingdom and solved the latter. The moment she finishes, it gave me an idea of one more thing to do before I give a terminal report to the Union Council.

Elsa, Thank you for sharing us your story... Sorry about the loss of your parents and the fact handling your powers on your own. I said trying to show my sympathy. _(is this really sympathy)_

Thank you (Y/N)... I hope with the help of my story, you were able to find what are you looking for in finding a way in helping this kingdom. Queen Elsa said grabbing her teacup to sip the remaining contents.

Yes, this will be most helpful but there is one more thing I would like to try if your willing to do. I said putting my notebook and pen back in my coat.

Of course and what would it be? Queen Elsa asked

I would like to try out your magic skills Thur a magic battle. I said

* * *

**Elsa's POV**

  
A Magic battle? I said confused

Yes, To see your magic operate at first hand with added pressures of battle. (Y/N) said

Won't it be dangerous? What if I hurt you or someone with my powers again... I said worried about my powers. Without my awareness, my powers suddenly reacted with my emotions causing the room's temperature to drop and have a small scale snowfall around us. I was about to dismiss it and apologize to (Y/N) and venrich but as I turn at there direction, it made me stop as they show a reaction of fascination around the sight.

Fascinating... (Y/N) said as she tries to catch a snowflake with her palm.

Amazing! This is so cool! Pun unintended by the way. Ouch! Venrich said as (Y/N) pinch his ear and a giving him a glare to stop.

Sorry... Hehe...Ehem, Anyway about the magic battle. Venrich said going back to our topic then I dismiss the snow.

Yes, It would be alright as long as I oversee it. Your opponent would be my assistant here. (Y/N) said

Worry not your Majesty. Miss (Y/N) knows what she's doing and not to brag but I'm stronger than I look. Venrich said pointing his thumb to himself and showing an assuring smile.

Alright, if we're going to do this. Let us head to a safe distance in the courtyard. I said standing and we head to the courtyard.

* * *

Me and venrich stand on opposites sides of the area while (Y/N) stands on a safe distance and ready to oversee the battle. When we exit to the courtyard, I told the guard stationed there on what are we going to do and not allow anyone at the moment for there safety.

I ready myself on our fight.

Your Majesty, I'm giving you a head up on my abilities. I'm going to transform myself into my other form. But don't be alarmed, it's just me only difference look. Venrich said giving a thumbs up. I nodded then the next I know a black fog surrounded him. When it subsided, a huge black dog appeared with red glowing eyes, big paws, and sharp teeth.

Alright, we will begin on my signal...(Y/N) said

Three...

Two...

One...

Begin!

I made the first move by blasting some ice on venrich's way but he Dodges it with ease. Knowing he can handle on his own, I quickly send some barrage of ice blast on his way to which ended in the same result on the first attempt. When he turns to counter, he blasts a red hot flame from his mouth and headed straight at me. I quickly form an thick ice wall to shield myself. It did stop the attack but in a close call as I saw the thick ice wall reduced to only an inch of ice. I stomp my leg to freeze the floor for thinking it might give me an advantage and it did. Venrich was having a hard time balancing himself on the slippery surface giving me a chance to finally stop him. But he blast some flames on the spot his standing on and some other areas then next thing I know is he started jumping all over the place. Making it hard to get a proper aim. Now I had to focus on defense now by blasting some ice spikes around myself. As venrich gains more speed, I noticed when he passes on the spikes they are melting quickly. Looking at him, I see his body is glowing red as if a thin layer of flames surrounded him. He stopped jumping around clearly from exhaustion. This is now my chance. I quickly blast an ice spike on his way easily dodging it but what happens next clearly filled me with fear as the ice spike is headed straight to (Y/N).

(Y/N)!

Out of fear and instinct, I shouted her name. In an instant, a strong gust of wind sliced the spike in pieces as if it was butter inches away on hitting her. Then the same gust of wind swept away the surroundings of wayward ice and flames. Turning things into a halt.

I think that's quite enough venrich. I won't want to add more worry to her Majesty now as it is. (Y/N) said walking next to me as a small figure floating beside her appeared. A small green humanoid creature with bird wings, legs, and red eyes.

Are you alright? I said worriedly looking at (Y/N) to see if she has injuries. As I was about to touch her shoulder, she quickly stepped back but reassured me with a small smile then returned to her usual stoic expression when she looked at venrich. I guess she doesn't like invading her personal space. Just like me back then when I was still fearful of being touch because of my powers. And seeing her smile like that sure suites her well. I wish she would smile often.

Ok... But...Why did you have to ask help to that pesky feathered imp kylie. Venrich said full transformed back to his human form and glaring at the creature.

Feathered imp!? I'll have you know you look pathetic and sloppy as always you stupid mutt. Kylie said flying over to venrich.

Why you little... Venrich said about to have a brawl with Kylie but they both stopped when they felt a murderous glare coming from non-other than (Y/N). If looks would kill, they would already been dead. They both instantly kept quiet and behaved.

I apologize in there behalf for there behavior your Majesty. (Y/N) said slightly bowing.

It's quite alright. But I am curious about your new friend. I said dismissing her bow and gesturing to Kylie.

Kylie is an Ariel: a wind type of Fae or Fairy that I have in contact with. (Y/N) said suddenly Kylie went in front me giving a small bow.

It's nice to meet you your Majesty. Kylie greeting me then she kissed my cheek. I was quite surprised and happy to see such a lovely fairy. She then heads to (Y/N) to also give her a kiss.

Alas, my work here is done. I have to go. And stupid mutt keep our precious starlight out of harm's way or it's your head. Bye-bye... Kylie said then she disappeared with a spec of light.

Well that conducts my investigation and study to this matter. I have everything I need to make my report. Thank you, your Majesty. We'll be in our rooms to rest. (Y/N) said ready to leave.

Of course, will you both be joining us for dinner this evening? I ask hoping they say yes.

It would be our pleasure, your Majesty. (Y/N) said


	4. Act 3 - Sensitivity

**Act 3 - Sensitivity**

* * *

**(Y/N)'s POV**

  
Entering my designated room, I instantly plop down on the bed without caring that I still have my coat on. God, I just want to sleep...

Sorry for exerting mostly your mana on the fight. I thought you would have just summons me in an instant by your side to block the attack. Instead of summoning another familiar. Venrich said via our familiar link since he's in the other room next to mine.

It's alright, besides there were some specs of magical imbalances in the entire castle that needed some wind sweeping to be rebalanced. It's was giving me a headache the moment we set foot in this castle. I said lazily removing my coat and boots then rolling to my side to hug the pillow next to me.

Still don't overuse your magic. You're to good for your own sake. You know you can always count on me. Your familiar big brother. Hehe... Venrich said

I thank you for that. We may not be blood-related but you do act like an irritating and caring brother. Now, Hush, I need my rest before our dinner with the Royal family. I said feeling my eyes grow heavy.

Haha... you and your complementing insults but it's cute when you show you care. I'll wake you up 30 minutes before dinner with prepared clothes. Venrich said

Hmm, Please do and ven no wandering around... I said closing my eyes and give in from my tiredness.

* * *

I felt my consciousness drifting into a dream-like state. Checking my body to be sure that alive and intact but looking at my hands up to my lower body they appeared to be transparent as if i became a ghost. Looking around my surrounding to figure out where i am concluding that im somewhere in the castle hallway and it was nighttime. I heard a noise across the hallway. Then out of curiosity, i looked for it's source leading me to a ballroom. Looking at the scene before me, I see two young girls just entering the room. One platinum blond girl and the other a one strawberry blond girl.

Come on Elsa! Do the magic! Do the magic! The younger one said

Ready? Young Elsa said forming a snowball with her magic. Then seeing her sister nod, she released it upwards and exploding to create a small snowfall into the room.

This is amazing! Her sister said running around from excitement only to stop when Elsa stomp her foot to freeze the floor and continue there play.

I must be in the past. Feeling some events transpired here in the castle. I must have subconsciously used my Mind Memory Link skill again.

My thoughts were disturbed when I heard Elsa's voice in a worry manor.

Wait!... Slow down!... Elsa said trying to keep up in catching Anna. But at the last second, she slips and accidentally hits Anna in the head with her powers. Causing Anna to fall out of consciousness. Then a panicked Elsa cradle her sister. Seeing Elsa so scared concluding that this must be the start of fearing her powers. At that moment, two figures entered the room. Looking at there appearance, they must be their parents and the former King and Queen.

As the scene unfold, I felt my senses fading to black and the next thing I have known I'm back in my room. Awakening from my nap and hearing a knock on my door. Knowing who is on the other side of that door I answered.

You can come in venrich...

Did you enjoy your nap? Venrich said entering my room with some clothing in hand.

Barely... Mind Memory Link again. It must be the new place. I said sitting up and stretching my limbs.

I see... Well better get ready then. Cause we're going to dine with her Majesty, her Highness, and their company. Venrich said while putting my outfit on the chair in my room. Composing of a burgundy jacket, a white undershirt blouse with a bolo Jade green necktie, black waist-high skirt reaching blow my knees, and mid-length laced boots.

Thank you. Is that you'll be wearing? I said pointing at his clothes. A black jacket with gray vest over his white undershirt long sleeves, simple necktie, black pants, and shoes.

Yes. I just went with simplicity and it's just dinner. Anyway, get dress and I'll be waiting outside. Venrich said fixing his jacket before leaving and giving me time to change.

* * *

**Anna's POV**

  
We just got back from checking up at the ice palace, visiting gran pabbie, and trolls. Sven was put in the stable while Kristoff and Olaf when ahead and waiting at the dining room. So I just have pick-up my sister from her room and so we can have dinner. I knock on her door then waited for her to answer. Hearing her approval, I entered and saw her reading her book.

Hey sis! I said hugging her.

How's your day? Elsa said hugging me back.

We visited the ice castle to check up on marshmallow and the snowgies just like you asked. They are all fine and happy but it would have been more fun if you were there. I said moving out of our hug.

Well if I left, my queenly duties would have pilled up and reached the ceiling by now. By the way, i invited some guests to dinner. They're the ones sent by the church to help in our alliances. The scholar mage...Elsa said as we leave her room so we could head towards the dining room where everyone is waiting.

About that, we had time to visit Gran pabbie and the trolls after the trip to the ice palace. They were happy to see us and Gran pabbie said if he would like to talk to the scholar mage someday. He told me that they have magical power. So Elsa, do they really have magic just like you? I asked quite curious about our new guests. The scholar mages.

Yes, they have and quite powerful if I may add. After my interview with them, they asked if they could test my magic through a magic battle. It was quite intense and luckily no one was hurt. Elsa said as we enter the dining room, I saw everyone sitting and talking to the guests.

Hello, you two must be our guests. I'm princess Anna of Arendelle but you can call me Anna. I said extending my hand for a handshake but the only the guy accepted. The girl looked at me and just gave me a small smile.

Hello again your Majesty and nice to meet you, Your Highness. My name is Venrich Grim assistant to Miss (Y/N) Ainsel the scholar mage. Venrich said then gesturing toward miss ainsel beside him.

Thank you for inviting us for dinner this evening. (Y/N) said.

Since we're all here, Let's have dinner.

* * *

Dinner was delicious and quite lively than usual. Maybe because of venrich's happy personality and his way of keeping a conversation going. I've noticed my sister sometimes steal glances on miss ainsel. Maybe she's happy to have someone the same as her or maybe a crush? I just have to find a way to confirm it first. Right now, we are enjoying tea in the drawing room.

I hate to ask but why don't you like being touch miss ainsel. I've noticed that you always avoid being touch even avoid my warm hugs. Olaf said a bit sad.

Olaf... Kristoff said whispering and about to reprimand Olaf on about it but (Y/N) stopped by saying:

It's quite alright. It's just I'm quite sensitive to touch. Enough to see, feel, or read someone's mind and memories. I avoid contacting as much possible to respect one's privacy. I apologize if I portray it to being rude. (Y/N) said

No! It's fine but can you really read minds? I asked curious about her powers.

Yes, if you like a demonstration your Highness. And for discretion, I will only select something simple. (Y/N) said holding out her hand for me to hold it. As I hold her hand, she suddenly stopped and looked spellbound. Her eyes glow a little lighter. Then moments later she let go of my hand and she's back to her normal stoic expression.

Alright, princess, I'm going to recall the answers you said during the time you described Prince Hans to kristoff in correct order and the way you remember.

Lastname: of the southern isles;   
Favorite food: Sandwiches;  
Best Friend's name: probably John;   
Eye color: Dreamy;   
What's his foot size: Foot size doesn't matter;  
and lastly, on Kristoff's comment about the way Hans's picks his nose and eats it: Excuse me, sir, he is a prince.

To which Kristoff retorted that all men do it ending you disgusted. Is it all correct? (Y/N) said leaving me and kristoff flabbergasted, Elsa and Olaf amazed but holding their laughter while venrich rolling on the floor laughing. (Y/N) just sighed then standing up and ready to leave.

Were are you going? Elsa said

I stand corrected... Well its been fun and all, but i must retire early today so I can start on the paperwork tomorrow. Thank you again, your Majesty, and good evening. (Y/N) said then leaving the room.

Did we do something to offend her? I asked a bit worried.

Venrich should we be worried about her mind-reading abilities? Why do you seem to relax about it... Kristoff said

No... It's just her way of showing that she is very embarrassed. Her mind-reading effects only lessen when she builds a sort of trust to the other. You can say, it's her body's magical defense system especially being put to a new environment. Since i've been her assistant for a "while" now, that's why I'm already immune to it. Might as well check up on her. Good night everyone. Venrich said recovering from his laughing fit then leave to catch up with (Y/N).

That was something. Well, Elsa, we know that there are more people just like you and you are not alone. I said assuring her.

Yes, Anna, I hope they can help us and this kingdom. Elsa said

* * *

**Elsa's POV**

The following day, after my usual meeting with the council. It's time to do the paperwork. (Sigh) a queen's duty is never done. While reading the first file, a knock sounded across the room and it's coming from the door. I answered then (Y/N) entered with a few parchments at hand.

Good afternoon your Majesty. I was wondering if I would like to have a word with you right now if you have the time. (Y/N) said slightly bowing. Seeing her every now and then is quite pleasing. It's like her quietness and presence is relaxing to be with. My thoughts were refocused when (Y/N) notice my unfocused state and made a sound by clearing her throat.

Oh-of course (Y/N), what would you like to discuss about. I said

It is about my terminal report on your request for our assistants. I concluded that the best option is on this report and needed to be informed of my superior on this. I would like you to review it in the hope of your approval. (Y/N) said as she hands me the parchments and read them over.

  
Moments later...

So the conclusion to all of this is that our Kingdom will enter the Union to solve our alliance problem. I said

Yes but there are somethings to be settled before a country would be considered in entering the Union. It may also differ depending on the country's situation. So will you agree considering on whatever the task they will give you? (Y/N) said

It's for the kingdom's sake. I will do it but as long as that there will be no one will be harmed or forced into. I said ready to sign the papers.

You may also write your conditions below. (Y/N) said

I wrote my conditions, signing it, and handed them all to (Y/N). She reread it and nod in confirmation.

Before I send this your majesty, I would like to add a sample of your magic by making a small ice marble for magical examination purposes. (Y/N) said and I comply with her request. Then putting the ice marble on my desk for her to get. Remembering her magical sensitivity.

By tomorrow evening, we might know the results. (Y/N) said getting the marble.

Romarion is quite far, delivering items here and vice-versa takes weeks. How will we know the results that fast? I said skeptically of sending the letter.

With this... (Y/N) said then suddenly the parchments in her hands moved then begin to transform into a paper bird. She gave the ice marble to the bird then it flew out to the window.

That's one way on how we send letters. Thank you for your time, your Majesty. (Y/N) said giving a bow then leaving the room. Leaving me amazed at the magic that just transpired.

_She never sees to amaze me..._


	5. Act 4 - Apprentice

**Act 4 - Apprentice**

* * *

**(Y/N)'s POV**

  
It was a calm afternoon and I'm currently at the library, peacefully reading some books on the history of Arendelle. I was confirming some facts about the events that transpired here in the castle. Thanks to my sensitivity, I wasn't able to get a good night's rest to the fact that I have access to another memory of the castle but beyond the time the current monarch.

King Gustav of Arendelle was a good man. Saving some of the magical kind in his kingdom from the time period of prosecutions. My mind lingers back to that time.

The prosecutions...

_Mama!..._

_I wished you were never been born, to begin with..._

_Kill them all!..._

The voices, the screaming, violence, and all the bloodshed back then. Recalling them... Is the reason why I gave up on humanity. Distance myself of getting involved emotionally. But there are some individuals that are exceptional to this rule. My old apprentice. He may be a persistent spoiled brat but I learn from him the meaning of friendship. My train of thought was interrupted when I noticed the door to the library opened and Queen Elsa entered with a book in hand. I stand up and gave a slight bow.

Hello (Y/N), I see you're keeping yourself quite busy. She said gesturing on the stacks of books in front of me. Then she looked at me, a worry expression graced her pristine face.

Are you alright? You look a little pale and have you getting enough rest? Queen Elsa said coming close enough not to touch me but stay close.

I'm alright your Majesty. I'm just having a sleep problem but reassured that I will resolve at once. I said trying to ease her worry.

Why do you have trouble sleeping? Is it the room? I can always arrange a new one for you. Queen Elsa said

It's my memory mind link. I asked Venrich to run an errand for me in town. A list of herbs that are ingredients for an anti-insomnia potion in helping me sleep better without going to another nostalgic dream coming from the castle itself. While waiting for him, I think a little stroll around for a bit in the castle would do me some good. If would you like, you could join me, your Majesty. I said standing up to clean up my books.

Yes, that would be wonderful. I could give you a tour if you would like Queen Elsa said returning her book to its designated shelf then ready herself to accompany me for a walk.

* * *

**Elsa's POV**

As I was giving (Y/N) a tour around the castle, I noticed she sometimes look distance. As if she may be present physically but her mind is in deep thought. I'm very curious about what she's thinking. When I was planning to take her to the portrait room, I noticed that she stop walking and stand in front of a specific door. The door of my room.

Queen Elsa, is this your room?... (Y/N) said seeing her unreadable expression but her voice says otherwise. Sounding uneasy...

Yes, is there something wrong? I said

Nothing of some sort... It just a guess. I've noticed the snow patterns painted on the door. Sorry for stopping, shall we continue. (Y/N) said still looking at the door.

Of Course... I said as I lead on with our tour.

* * *

**Venrich's POV**

After getting the last item on my list, time to head back to the castle to brew some anti-insomnia potion. I thanked the storekeeper and head out from the spice shop. While walking, I noticed a familiar little snowman and a reindeer outside of a flower shop sniffing the displayed flowers. As I head to them, the reindeer noticed my presence then he back up a bit and he felt uneasy. He must have sensed my canine vibe. Must have thought I'm a wolf or something...

Sven, what's wrong? Olaf said then the reindeer pointed towards me.

Hiya Olaf! Whatcha doing? And is that reindeer ok? I said acting oblivious.

Oh hi, Venrich, fancy meeting you here. Just admiring the flowers while waiting for the others. This is Sven. I'm keeping him company since the candy shop doesn't allow animals and don't know what's got into him. Olaf said looking a little worried for Sven.

Others? Anna and Kristoff? How about you check up on them and I'll keep him company for you. I said as Sven was about to protest when I gave him a look.

Ok... I'll be right back. Olaf said heading to the candy shop. I turn to sven and see him eyeing me with caution.

Listen, Sven, I know you can smell me and I'm not like a wild rabid wolf so relax because I'm "vegan". I said and sigh. (Y/N)'s sighs are rubbing on me. Me and my effect on domesticated animals. Funny... I consider my domesticated after I pledge to (Y/N) and became her familiar. But the monster within me is apart of me. I just have to overcome it day by day.

Sven was reluctant at first, so to ease him I picked a violet flower and offering it to him. He sniffed it first then he ate it. It looks like he's relaxed. At that moment Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf came out and headed in our way.

Sven doesn't usually warm up quickly to strangers. Kristoff said looking at sven and me.

I just gave him a peace offering is all. I just want to be friends. I said with a smile. The next thing I know, Sven licked me in a way of showing that we're friends.

Aww... How thoughtful. Olaf said

Alright, I think we have everything... Princess Anna said I bowed in respect and she dismiss me with a wave gesture. Then pointed to the sled full of goods.

That's quite a lot. Supplies for the castle? I asked

In a way... Mostly Chocolates. For the sister's supply... Kristoff said looking at my bewildered expression. Then Princess Anna pinches him in the arm for the funny comment earning a squeak from him.

Haha... That's A lot. I said

How about you Venrich? What's the medicine for? Princess Anna asked looking at my bag of medicinal herbs and spices.

Oh, this... It's for Miss (Y/N)... It's for her sleeping problem. I said noticing their concern.

Is she alright? Princess Anna said

She's fine... It's just her sensitivity to the new place. So that's why she needs this to help her sleep well. I said assuring them.

Let's head back to the castle. You can join us Venrich there's still more space. Kristoff said gearing up sven for the sleigh.

Much oblige I said then help out Kristoff to ready the sleigh. All settled, we head back to the castle.

* * *

**(Y/N)'s POV**

After dinner, I've asked the head servant: kai. That I'll be borrowing a small kettle with water and tea set in my room for my special tea later. As I head to my room, Gerda the maid asked me that her Majesty is calling for my presence in the drawing room. I agreed and she escorted me to the said destination.

In the drawing room, her Majesty and company are all curiously looking at the metallic object clinging in venrich's arm. An automated messenger bird.

Ah, there you are. A messenger bird is here and it won't deliver until your here. Venrich said

Is this how you deliver messages in your place? Kristoff said fascinated at the bird.

Yes, one way but there are also other ways. What I'm curious about is that what's inside of this thing. They usually send this if it has some items inside. Venrich said

Well (Y/N)'s here so let's find out. Princess Anna said

Is it the reply from the kingdom of romarion? Queen Elsa said

Yes... We should open it and know the verdict. I said as I put out my arm then the bird right into it and spoke:

_To Master Scholar Mage III Ms. (Y/N) Ainsel:_

_Good Day..._

_Based on the terminal report you have sent. The Union Council has assessed and reach the verdict of allowing the Kingdom of Arendelle to enter into and be one of our alliances in the Union. Assisting them in both political, economical, and magical affairs with other countries. As such we will comply upon the terms that the current monarch has listed. But upon entering conditions into the union, we have concluded to have some specific conditions must meet upon to be fully recognized by the Union._

_Guidelines of this matter are:_

_Queen Elsa of Arendelle must be trained to be a qualified mage. Upon the results of the magic battle and the sent magical sample, it is given that her Majesty must have proper guidance and training to fully grasp her magical abilities. She will be your apprentice until the Mage Qualification Exam. While within your stay in the kingdom, you will be also the Ambassador Scholar Mage assigned for the magical assistant of the kingdom. As such, a request from Chancellor Frederick Titus Nerion has appointed you of this task. As he viewed your qualification of the position._

_If there is further questions about this matter, kindly send a message again._

_Regards,_  
_Linus Gideon- High Chancellor of the Union._

_P.S. - To assist in her majesty's training, we have prepared a full supply of magical materials to get her started. Courtesy of Chancellor Nerion._

As the bird finished its message, it flew high up and open its chest compartment. Tons and tons of items came out and worry filled the air as the items are about to hit us. I moved quickly by holding my hand up and suspend the items in the air and land them neatly in the side and out of harm's way.

So this means Elsa needs to learn magic and be a qualified Mage in order for Arendelle to be in the Union? Princess Anna said.

Yes... On top of it, I am given an unexpected promotion. Courtesy of the Duke of Sabinia. I said feeling a headache coming up from the news. I glace at my familiar who is by the looks of it holding his laughter. _My accursed old apprentice is at his antics again. What kind of joke is this Fred..._

And all this stuff is for my magic training. Queen Elsa said pointing out on the items.

It's complete of books and tools for magic. If I may your Majesty, it's best we discuss this with your council first and plan your schedule before we start training. I said

Of course. Tomorrow afternoon if it's alright with you. Queen Elsa said

Umm... It would be alright. I said as the grandfather clock chimed in the room notifying us that it's late evening.

Looks like it's time for bed. This would be better continued tomorrow when we all have a nice rest. Right? Olaf said standing up from his seat.

That sounds great and have a pleasant evening everyone. Venrich said eyeing me on my knowing headache.

Of course, Good Night everyone. I said then I give a small bow and leaving the room with venrich following behind.

Old Fitz is at it again. Hehe... He got you good this time. Venrich said

That boy will never stop his pranks. One of these days karma will get to him. I said annoyingly. As I near my room, I saw kai with the items I requested earlier.

Kai if it's alright to ask. I would like to cancel the tea and have a drink of something strong. Like Alcohol... I said

Of course but I think only wine is available here in the castle. Kai said

Much appreciated and just bring it here. I said as he nodded and leave to do my request from him.

_After the unexpected predicament, I could use a drink plus the potion..._


	6. Act 5 - My Training, My Feelings

**Act 5 - My Training, My Feelings**

* * *

**Elsa's POV**

Winter season in Arendelle. This time it's good to know that I'm not making it snow on purpose. And it's been three months since I started my training magic. I won't lie but it's quite difficult than my preparation for the throne. The council agreed upon the union's terms and conditions for an alliance then adjust my schedule. Having magic in the morning then Queen duties in the afternoon and I got weekend off in both. Since (Y/N) is appointed as the Ambassador Mage of Romarion, she is obliged to also attend council meetings and update the status of my progress to the council. Who would have thought she can be appropriate and assertive in dealing with the council especially if she been thrown hard questions.

The first week on training was hell. Starting by waking me up in the morning before sunrise for a run and exercise. Venrich mostly handles this by running with me so I won't feel bad in doing this alone and he likes doing exercises. He says it's for my body's adjustment and strengthening to my magic. There were times that Anna and olaf joined in with us especially when Kristoff is away in the mountains for his job. Then after breakfast, I start my magic lessons with (Y/N) until noon. She's very strict with my studies and during her lessons, she's biased to titles the only referrer call me by my name. History in Magic, Thaumaturgy, Religion, and Customs of Magic around the world and more. There were times I get overwhelmed with the lessons or get bored so to have a little break I ask her instead of her personal life.

Remembering something I did to my tutors back then to slow things down by letting them talk about themselves. But (Y/N)'s different and always deflect my questions keeping herself anonymous and professional. When I ask Venrich about it he always says that it's not his place to answer it and will get punished. Even so, I press on to my questions about her and at some point, she had enough. She made a deal with me that if I just focus on my studies. I get to ask one personal question at the end of our session but with the option to change it if she's uncomfortable with it. Well, it's better than nothing. As weeks pass and weeks became months, it became a game for us. A game that we only play and I learn more about her day by day.

Her name is (Y/N) Ainsel. She's been a scholar mage for a while now which she doesn't like to tell the exact years and also her age. By her looks, she's the same age as I or a little older but her behavior say otherwise as she sometimes acts too wise and mature. Deflecting this question by saying: it's inappropriate to ask a woman of her age. She loves coffee and can't function well without her morning cup of coffee. She can be a bit pacifistic sometimes. Lives in Belmont the capital city of the Kingdom of Romarion. Growing up with Edan Ainsel her foster father who apparently was her mage teacher, taught her magic and she referred him as a bone-headed doting father. Her father never married so she didn't have a mother and doesn't know her real parents. I'm the second person she took as an apprentice. The first being the 5th prince of Romarion to which he is now the Duke of Sabinia and a Union Chancellor: Frederick Titus Nerion. She gives weird complementing insults as a way of endearment to which she gave me one time in our one day one question game by saying to me: asking the questions curiosity girl. I was confused at first but Venrich explains it to me. Which means she's warming up and letting her walls down one by one. Maybe with this, she can loosen up and be my friend rather than an acquaintance.

Refocusing myself now at the lecture. At that moment I see (Y/N) finished writing the lesson on the board while explaining it to me. She turns around and said: Any questions?

N-None... I lied not knowing what to answer then the grandfather clock chimed and indicating that it's noon which means I'm saved for her lecturing questions. That's means it's time for our game.

So we're done with our lessons, it time for your curiosity game Elsa. (Sigh) Let's hear it... (Y/N) said sitting on the chair across my table.

Alright... Your first mistake during the time you're still learning magic as an apprentice. I said

Back then I was brewing an anti-insomnia potion and put into much magic into it making it a knock out potion. When my father tested it out, it ended him sleeping for 2 weeks straight. It was a very peaceful 2 weeks... (Y/N) said

Was your father really a trouble maker and where is he now? I said

Tisk... Remember Elsa, one question per day but I feel a bit generous so I'll let it slide this time. And the answer is yes... I have to be the one to pull him out in troubling situations. Right now his currently doing monkhood/guardianship at the dragon sanctuary. (Y/N) said

I've read about it in books. The last place on earth where you'll ever see live dragons. I want to go there someday and see it. I said remembering seeing the drawings of the place.

You might get to go there sooner than you might think. I recently heard that the next Mage qualification exams will be held there on summer solstice next year. So study hard to pass with flying colors. (Y/N) said as she helps me pack up our materials in my study.

Before I leave, I forgot to tell you something. I've had to ask permission to your council and they approved that we're going for a little magical field trip around the surrounding forests here in Arendelle this weekend. To know your fae neighbors, learn or gather herbal and magical plants in the area. You've known some of the neighbors the trolls but better more to know the others. We can take princess Anna and the others if you would like. It's also the reason why venrich wasn't around during your morning exercise. I've tasked him to trek the forest to make sure it's safe and everything else is taken care of. Only your participation and to those who would like to come. (Y/N) said

That's amazing! I said and out of excitement I accidentally hug her. She remained still at the sudden action. Remembering her sensitivity, I quickly remove myself and look if she read my mind. It would definitely be awkward if she read my mind. To my relief her stoic expression just the same as ever.

It's quite alright... I think Fred's bias effect did it. I can't read now your mind now even when accidentally touching me. (Y/N) said gently holding my hand.

Wait? What... I said confused about what she said. Looking on our joint hands and leaving me speechless. I can feel her hand. It's warm and soft to hold.

Remember when I ask about my disregarding of titles or honorifics. You can say that before your title, you are a person. I believe calling someone first as a person is a bridge to friendship. That's what Frederick would say. For an immature lad, he can show maturity in simple ways. Anyway once we leave this room, it back to being Queen. Well have a pleasant lunch and I will see you later then Queen Elsa. (Y/N) said looking a little nostalgic at the moment. She let go of my hand, gives a small bow then leaving my study.

Still disbelief of what just happened. Looking at my hand that (Y/N) was holding moments ago. Recalling her warm hand. Wishing to hold it again. Thinking more about it made my heart beat a little faster and I can feel myself blushing.

_Why am I feeling this way..._

* * *

I'm having lunch with Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf in the dining room. (Y/N) had something to take care of before the meeting with the council. Recalling the special field trip, I need to tell them about it.

Everyone I have an announcement. (Y/N) planned a special field trip around the surrounding forests here in Arendelle this weekend. So would you like to come? I said seeing everyone's faces light up with excitement especially Anna and Olaf.

Really! It's going to be so much fun. Olaf said

We're going on an adventure. Anna said

Isn't it dangerous in the woods? Even though most of the animals are in hibernation, there are wolves. Kristoff said

(Y/N) said she has everything covered. We're going to know the fae neighbors in the forest and learn magical plants that are common in this area. Kristoff by any chance you know other Fae folk in the forests here I asked.

Grand Pabbie told me not to go into unfamiliar parts of the forest but I did see some selkies hanging out on some parts in the fjord back when I was a kid. Kristoff said

Selkies? Anna said

They're special seals that can transform into humans. I said remembering the lesson about magical creatures.

Wow, I wish I could see them. Olaf said

Keeping up on your magic studies. I wish that I can learn that stuff. Anna said a bit sad reminding that she doesn't have powers.

You can borrow my books if you like. To read about magical creatures and such. I said trying to cheer her up.

Can I borrow them later? Anna said

Sure... you can get them in my study. I said then continue to eat my lunch. I've noticed Anna glancing in my direction with a hint of confusion displayed in her face. Maybe she has something to say. I'll just ask her later about it.

* * *

After the council meeting, I head to my study to relax for a bit. (Y/N) was quite more than usual as if thinking of something. When she was asked about the details of our trip. Our trip consists of trekking Arendelle woods then stopping for lunch at the upper area near the fjord. Continuing our journey on the Highland Meadows then in the late afternoon will have our stop over at the trolls before camping overnight at the ice palace. Lastly in the following morning, head back to Arendelle.   
They were all agreeable on the itinerary but one spoke about on our safety. (Y/N) said that venrich and herself are both trained in defensive combat. Committing not only as an instructor but also as a bodyguard for the trip. For assurance, she will take any consequence that they will verdict even if the sentence is death adding also that the kingdom of romarion was informed and will be subjected to any responsibility with fair judgment. I'm shocked by her statement, she really came prepared. A knock suddenly came from my door and anna entered with one of my books in hand. 

Hey Elsa! Who would have thought that unicorns still exist or around in the first place! Anna said enthusiastically opening the book and pointing out the page with unicorns. 

You got the magical beings 101 book. It's a good book to start. I said

Some of the books are a bit complicated so I started with this... Anyway, do you have time to talk? Sorry to barge in if you're busy... Anna said

No... I have the time plus it only a few paperwork to work on. So what's up? I said

I've noticed that you've been not yourself lately... Spacing out a bit. Like thinking of someone and I think I know who. Anna said with mischief grin.

Have I? I didn't notice. I said feeling my face blushing, not making eye contact, and wishing that she would drop the subject.

I can see it that you have a major crush on a certain scholar Mage and don't deny it. I can see the look of someone in love. You sometimes give her a lovingly gaze. The one like mom looks at dad or when I look at Kristoff. Anna said leaving me speechless and realized what she said.

N-no! I'm not and what makes you assume about it. Am I not allowed to look at someone. I said suddenly standing in my seat and in denial on Anna's fact.

Alright, answer me this truth when I ask you questions about her and you only say yes or no. Anna said seriously and I nodded in agreement.

Do you feel a longing feel like something is missing if she's not around? Anna said

Yes...Maybe? I said

When you look at her especially in her eyes, do you think they're very beautiful and can seem to take off your sight? Anna said

Yes... I said and _I have to admit (Y/N) has beautiful (E/C) eyes._

Do you feel your heart beats faster and causing you to blush when you or she are close range with each other? Assuming she still keeps her distance because of her mind-reading...

Yes but this morning I kind of accidentally hugged her out of my excitement for the trip. Lucky she didn't read my mind that would be embarrassing. I said

Wait what!? You were able to touch her without being mind read. How? Anna said

Well since we've been spending time mostly by magic training and council meetings. We have gotten quite acquainted and became friends. As time passes, I've grown to have admiration for her then it turns into a small crush until you made me realize it. I said

Yup... Sis your definitely in love with (Y/N). Anna said

I... am I that obvious. I'm still confused about my feelings. What if she doesn't feel the same and ruin our friendship. It's hard to know what she's thinking. I said slumping sitting again and worried about my predicament.

Hey! It's alright... By the looks of it (Y/N) doesn't know or just oblivious. I've asked venrich yesterday about it but not giving details. Asking him if (Y/N) had any experience in romance and he said no because in his's description:(Y/N) is a type of person that defines emotions only by definition but not knowing its experienced. She wouldn't know and believe unless you confront it with her. So it's best to take it slow. As in really slow. Anna said

What am I going to do... I said

Well, you have me and our friends to help you and I fully support your decision but know this if she ever hurt or treats you badly. I don't care if she's a powerful mage and I'll give her a knuckle sandwich just like I did to Hans. Anna said.

Thank you, Anna. What will I do if you're not here. I said knowing my sister have my back.

Your welcome and now I said my piece, I better get going and give you time for your work. See you later... Anna said standing up on her sit with the book in hand then left the room. Leaving a lingering thought in my mind:

_I'm in love with (Y/N)..._


	7. Act 6 - The Neighbors

* * *

Act 6 - The Neighbors

* * *

Venrich's POV

All set and ready! I said packing the last of our food supply in kristoff's sleigh.

Good, have you double check everything? (Y/N) said while looking at the map of our trail.

Yup! Food and Necessities check. Empty pots and pans for cooking check. Small jars and bottles for sample collecting check. Blankets and small bags of clothes by color code courtesy of gerda check. Blue for Elsa, Yellow for Anna. Plus adding kristoff's satchel and your portable workshop in a hand suite case. I think that's everything. Wearing your Mage gear? I said

Yes i am. It's much comfortable than a dress wouldn't you agree. (Y/N) said referring to her gear. Consisting of a dark blue shirt, black melee proof vest underneath then black button up turtle neck coat, black trousers and boots. (Y/N)'s expression became serious and check for a moment our surroundings if someone is around. Luckily no soul in sight.

Venrich once were outside of town, your first priority is the Queen and the princess. Remember our security plan and I received word from Frederick a yesterday morning that an anti magic guerilla group is forming South of Arendelle. Influence by some individuals from the neighboring country South of here. Best be on our guard and if worse comes show no mercy... Understand (Y/N) said

Loud and clear. They wouldn't know what hit them. Specially there up against us. The black hound of Baskerville and The legendary Blue mage. I said with confidence but Hush voice.

Even history books gives us unjustified reputations. Never mention it to the others especially elsa. If I'm correct in tracking her studies. She will start soon on the topic about the magical prosecutions. The last thing I wouldn't want is her to be frightened just like Frederick. It took me months to continue to be his mage instructor. (Y/N) said

Poor Fitz... He was just a kid when he found out. Thinking i'll eat him like the big bad wolf and if you've snapped, you'll bring Armageddon to the kingdom. I said remembering once a traumatized Fitz. I said then suddenly hearing coming in our way, I turn around to see her Majesty and company.

Good morning! Ready for our magic field trip. I said enthusiastically. (Y/N) bowed a little to show formality.

Ready! It's going to be so much fun. Olaf said jumping to the sleigh.

Thank you again kristoff for letting us use your sleigh for the trip. (Y/N) said

It's nothing besides I'm driving and it's a good chance to see other magical beings up close. Kristoff said.

Wearing a dark look (Y/N)? Got to admit it a good look for you. Right Elsa? Princess Anna said gesturing to her gear and turning to her sister.

Y-yes... Queen Elsa said. I've notice her blushing a bit while looking at (Y/N). Maybe it's just the cold. Then I Remembered the question that the princess asked me about (Y/N)'s love life it hit me like a bulb.  
Does her Majesty have a crush on (Y/N)? Better ask Anna later to confirm or better yet ask elsa.

Before we venture, I would like to give everyone special glasses to wear. These are magic tools in helping to see magical beings. Since they preferred to be invisible and unseen by humans to avoid unwanted incidents. Only a few people gifted with the sight can see them thru without the glasses. Only Sven can't use these since animals are more sensitive in feel the fae neighbors. Venrich is of Fae folk and I have the gift of sight. (Y/N) explained then handing out the glasses to Elsa, anna, kristoff and olaf. When they wear the glasses they were surprised when they looked at me.

(Y/N) there's a huge black dog! Wait... Venrich? Kristoff said switching his view from with and without the glasses.

Your much bigger when I saw your other form when we had the magic battle. Elsa said

Yup... Don't be alarmed. It's just you can see my Fae form. I'm a dog type of Fae: church Grim. Last time (Y/N) said not to go on full back then. I said

I've read about them on the book Elsa let me borrow. They the type of faes that chase away grave robers or thieves in churchs or cemeteries right. Anna said

Besides that church grims drag evil souls to the gates of hell. Having a them as familiars are rare and you have to be a powerful mage in taming one. Elsa said realizing what she said and turn her view to (Y/N). To there surprise, they saw on (Y/N) head a small fluffy wooly fae.

Pay no mind to it. It's cold and it just wants to be warm. (Y/N) said with her usual straight face. I can't help but laugh. Making the others join in and Earning a sigh from (Y/N).

We better get going and we're wasting daylight. (Y/N) said

_Spoil Sport..._

* * *

Elsa's POV

As we venture in the woods, a lot more of the Fae neighbors appeared. While in view, (Y/N) explain to us what are they and there facts. Some of them likes to gather around (Y/N). I've asked her about it and said: it's just coincidence and I'm used to it. Knowing in the back of my mind there's more to it. There are time we also see magical herbs and medicinal plants along the trail.Sometimes we stop by to gather for potion brewing in future lessons. Like we're gathering wild berries right now.

I think that quite enough everyone. Something is coming in our way. Quickly venrich assist kristoff and sven on hiding the sleigh behind those bushes. Anna, Elsa and Olaf hide behind those big trees. (Y/N) said and do as we were told. Sven hide in the bushes along with the sleigh while we hudle behind the big trees. Venrich transformed into his dog form then hide on (Y/N)'s shadow.

  
What is it (Y/N)? I said but given answer by putting her index finger between her lips telling us to keep quiet. Then placing a twig with berries a few meters away from our hinding place. Suddenly we heard heavy footsteps in the snow coming in our way. Peeking out a bit to only see a bear but riding on it was a heavily pregnant woman with a very long black hair and tree bark sprouting on her back. She notice the layed out berries. Using her hair, she pick them up. A smile graces her face as she passed by. We waited a little longer until it was safe to come out. Releasing a breath that I never thought I was holding.

What was that? Olaf said in amazement.

That was a skogsrå. A pregnant one to boot. Venrich said coming out of (Y/N)'s shadow and transforming back to his human form.

During there pregancy, they are very protective and will see anything foreign as a threat. So best to avoid crossing with them. (Y/N) said

Then why leave berries? Kristoff said

I put a little mana making it a little sweeter and nutrition for her expected youngling. (Y/N) said

That's very sweet of you... I said out loud. Quickly realizing my mistake, I look at (Y/N) and only to see she wasn't affected by it.

  
Thank you your majesty. Anyway by the looks of it, let's head to the northern side fjord for have lunch. (Y/N) said heading to the sleigh.

I sigh... Feeling a tap to my shoulder and seeing it was Anna.

Well simple direct complements doesn't work. She's a tough one. But don't give up sis. Anna said then we noticed venrich approaching us.

Your Majesties if there's a chance to talk to you both later. Concerning a you know... Venrich said with a sly grin and discretely pointing at (Y/N) making me blush.

We don't know what your talking about. I said

Princess your vague question the other day was a give away and how her Majesty is a blushing mess confirms it. It's better you know somethings first if your planning to continue your romatic endeavor. I give you guys a heads up later when it's good to talk. Venrich said giving a wink then follow the others.

* * *

Venrich's POV

We stop by on some part of the northern side fjord for lunch. Taking out some packed Sandwiches then giving everyone there piece and a carrots for Sven. As we had lunch, I smelled something by the water near us. Feeling that something is watching us.

(Y/N) there something by the water. I said pointing at the direction of that smell. Suddenly a seal's head pop out and looked in our way.

It's a selkie. (Y/N) said

What!? A selkie! Where? Anna said turning to look at the selkie.

You know singing to it may want to interact with us. Specially if the songs are of old. (Y/N) said

Really! Do you know any old songs? So we can see them up close. Olaf said in a childlike insistence.

I do but i- (Y/N) said but Olaf cut in.

Ohh...Please! Please! (Y/N). Olaf said

If her Majesty insist then. (Y/N) said feeling unsure on the situation.

O-of course. It would be good to see it up close and experience. Elsa said she look up to me and i give her a grin. Figuring that it might help her see another side of (Y/N).

Alright... Venrich help me out a bit by getting the small hand drum and the wooden flute by the suit case. (Y/N) said and I did what she requested.

Moments later, I had the instruments she requested. She had the flute then I had the drum. She plan to sing while playing the flute an old [Gaelic](https://youtu.be/TLJmyUkJquU) song.

As (Y/N) sang, the selkie came closer. More pop out of the water then they transform into semi humans. Joining in the fun, singing and dancing. Olaf join in with the selkies. Kristoff and Sven are watching in amazement. The Royal sisters are in awe. Anna grabs Kristoff's hand to join in the dancing. Elsa can't help to be starstruck at (Y/N)'s singing. (Y/N) give the flute to one of the selkies to freely sing. _Time to join in the song._

Cha bhfaigheann tú mo 'níon, arsa an dúlamán gaelach - (Y/N) sung

Bheul, fuadóidh mé liom í, arsa an dúlamán maorach - I sung

Dúlamán na binne buí, dúlamán Gaelach - (Y/N) & I

Dúlamán na binne buí, dúlamán Gaelach

Dúlamán na farraige, be'fhearr a bhí, be'fhearr a bhí

Dúlamán na farraige, Be'fhearr a bhí in Éirinn.

The selkies and (Y/N) sang together making a big finish. After the song, the selkies one by one retreated back to the water. One little selkie went up to (Y/N) and give her a hug before following with the others. Her reaction to the gesture is the same as always.

(Y/N) you sing amazingly! Anna said

What was the song all about? Kristoff said

About Seaweeds... (Y/N) said

I noticed Elsa still spellbound and looking lovingly at (Y/N). I approach her to wake her from her dream world.

Arendelle to her majesty. I said waving my hand in the line of her view. Making her jolt by surprize and look at me in an instant.

I think its time to have a talk. I said then I called for anna as well and make an excuse to the others that we're just going to refill some of the empty water pouches upstream before we continue our journey. (Y/N) eyed me cautiously but never the less she agreed with a time limit of 10-15 minutes. If we're not back, she will come and get us.

Alright, your majesties let's refill these water pouches. I said giving them a knowing wink and hold the pouches as we head upstream.


	8. Act 7 - A Sleigh Beggy's Curse

Act 7 - A Sleigh Beggy's Curse

Elsa's POV

Me, Anna and venrich went a few yards upstream to refill the water pouches. Once we were out of view by the others, venrich put on something on his neck. From the looks of it, a thin leather collar. He looked at me noticing my curious gaze on the item.

It's for precautionary measures. Even we're out of ear and view shot, (Y/N) can still sense the things around me because of our familiar link and vice versa. This is just a temporary buffer to the link. She gave me this to respect my privacy. Venrich said

So what do you want to talk about venrich? I said

A way for (Y/N) to like Elsa? Anna said with a sly grin and to my embarrassment.

In a way... If your planning to court (Y/N) as her older brotherly figure, I will let you have your plan in getting her affection. But a fair warning, (Y/N) doesn't have a a proper procedure in processing in a emotionally level. She may know a few emotions but most of them are negative. Indifferent, pain, and hatred. The proper lady act is just a front to hide a much voided and violent personality she had. Venrich said

A violent person? (Y/N) can never hurt anyone. I've seen her only do kind acts and gestures. One time in the garden helping out a lost baby ducking find its family. Helping out some of the servants how are in need. And the berries for the pregnant Fae. So tell me how can she be a violent person. Anna said disbelief on what venrich said about (Y/N). That I to also.

But why? Did she experienced something to act that way? I said needing to know the answers.

Sigh... Elsa have you read the index book of magic beings? Venrich said

I've finished that book a month ago. I believe Anna's borrowing it. I said gesturing to my sister.

You mean this book. I'm only just read a quarter pages. Still reading it though. Anna said she brought out the book from her small bag.

Can I borrow it for a sec. Maybe this will make it easier to understand. Venrich said Anna comply to his request. Then he start flipping the pages until he spot what he was looking for and showed it to us. To my astonishment, venrich pointed at the tittle of the page that says: Sleigh Beggy.

(Y/N) is a pure blood sleigh beggy. Known for a reputation of being very powerful but with a frail heart. The reason why (Y/N)'s distrustful disposition is that humans treated her kind like they were as objects, weapons and slaves. While the Fae folk, as a prize to keep or a desirable prey because of their powerful magical abilities. With that she rarely interact with other people unless it's necessary. Before meeting her foster dad, (Y/N) was neglected at a very young age. Her violent nature was caused by not knowing how to handle her powers and fought mostly for survival. Imagine a little girl around the age of seven being chased down by viscous type of faes or isolated/mistreated by people for being born different almost on a daily basis. Anybody who would have gone through that would be either dead or have gone insane. I can't tell you about everything you need to know about (Y/N) since I only based on that she have told me herself and some fragments of her memories of the past via our familiar link. Venrich said solemnly.

Knowing that she had it much worse. Experience growing up like that. I can't imagine (Y/N) of now was once like that. I said

After hearing (Y/N)'s predicament, she could use a hug. Anna said

Venrich if what the book says is correct. Sleigh Beggies have frail health because of their bodies can't keep up to their powerful magic resultsing to there lives to not last long. If (Y/N) uses her magic excessively she'll die. I said the thought of (Y/N) dying made me anxious.

That I don't know. (Y/N) didn't say anything about that. She's a type of person who doesn't like to lie but holds information by shrouding it. I even asked her a hundred times on how she's still living despite her excessive high and long use of magic. Venrich said

Wait! How high? I said

Remember the times (Y/N) felt sleepy during your lessons. Result of her late night endeavors. She does a clean sweep of magical imbalances once in awhile and ward away aggressive faes across the castle. If it's left alone, she gets a headache and the aggressive faes may cause mischief. Venrich said

_I never thought she has done so much..._

Sigh... The last thing (Y/N) want is being pittied. Anyway that's all I can say. We better move on and refill these water pouches because I can feel the itch on my buffer that (Y/N)'s getting antsy. Venrich said giving us some pouches to fill.

* * *

We continue with our next stop in our journey: the Highland Meadows. Knowing it's winter, the fields might be covered in snow. But (Y/N) said that there are special faes stay in some parts of the Meadows that are worth viewing. Speaking of (Y/N), knowing that she's a sleigh beggy still made me worry for her. I never thought she had a much heavier burden to carry just by being born. I'll just have to be there for her.

As we stop at the entrance of the meadow, (Y/N) give us specific instructions that we are just to watch and not interact. If a Fae asked for anything, never answer it or you'll will be drag and never be seen again. We all agreed then proceed entering. In the meadow, it may seem a plain field right now with all the snow but with the glasses it a whole different perspective. We can see a few feet to our left are some elves heading to some sort of village... We are only to observe since elves might think we are there to do harm.

This Fae village is a protective front to one of the entrances to Álfheimr: Land of the elves. (Y/N) said

Wow never thought the meadows here had more life in a different perspective. Olaf said

After the elves village, we headed to a clearing field where there's a path that will lead us to the valley of living rocks.   
Kristoff's family: the trolls. While crossing, (Y/N) suddenly stopped walking and look around our surrounding as if something wrong. Then venrich in an instant move protectively infront of me and anna.

(Y/N) is there something wrong? I said

There's something bad lurking here. Something rotten... (Y/N) said seriously then a giant black spider like creature with a ugly mask as it's face stands behind Anna asking: where are you from?

Anna held her mouth so she can't answer as we all did the same. But it kept asking any questions. Kristoff crack the reigns of the sleigh to try escaping the creature but to our dismay, the creature was able to chase us then hold on to the back of the sleigh. I try to freeze it but ice doesn't seem to work. It was about to grab me but it stopped to something it smelled then looked at (Y/N)'s direction. (Y/N) holding a small knife on one hand and the other has a deep cut and blood dripping on her palm.

That smell! SLEIGH BEGGY! The creature said turning it attention to (Y/N).

That's it come and get me. (Y/N) said jumping out of the sleigh then sprinting out to the opposite direction into the woods with the creature in pursuit. I shout her name in fear as they out of view.

(Y/N)!

Venrich pull out something in his coat then in a flash of light were instantly a few meters at the entrance of the valley of the rocks.

* * *

Anna's POV

We're at the valley!? How... I said looking at our surroundings then I heard my sister.

Venrich! What about (Y/N)! The creature... We have to go back! Elsa said worried

I'll turn around the sleigh so we can head back and rescue (Y/N). Kristoff said

Sorry but (Y/N)'s orders that you guys are top priority. That's why I used the teleport tube to instantly transport us here for safety. I think we drained it and have to wait an hour or so to use it again. Venrich said holding out a small tube with a some thinkets inside of it to work.

(Y/N)'s in trouble! We have to help her. Olaf said suddenly we heard an explosion from somewhere far like a cannon went off then a flash of light appeared behind us. As the light disappear revealing (Y/N) covered with some dirt and smelled as if burnt but with only an injured hand. Elsa quickly ran to (Y/N) and gave her a hug. I notice (Y/N) face was in shock for a second then back to her normal.

You have us worried! Elsa said pulling out of the hug.

My apologies... I didn't mean to scare anyone like that. It's a necessary counter measures to ensure your safety. (Y/N) said

Then out of knowhere, Elsa slap (Y/N) in the face. Anger can be seen in her face.

(Y/N) you can't just put your life in danger like that! You have to value yourself too for our sake. We're just relief that you safe. Now give me your hand. Elsa said as her anger subsided.

Yes Mam... (Y/N) said as if she looking like a scolded child. Can help but giggle at the scene as Elsa made a cold bandages to tend on her wounds.

Elsa's pretty close to (Y/N) wouldn't you agree? Kristoff said to me but in a whisper.

(Y/N) can't read her mind since (Y/N) consider her as a friend but knowing Elsa has a crush on her makes it more cute to look at. I said also whispering as well.

Wait what!? Kristoff said in a whisper-yell.

Oh... You don't know? I think I'll fill out on the details later when where out of hearshot. Ok. I said to kristoff nodding in agreement.

I think that's about it. Now why do you smelled burnt and caked by some dirt? Elsa ask (Y/N)

I lead that abomination to its demise with an explosive trap. (Y/N) said leaving us astonished except for venrich.

Hehe... You made it clear that is was you how made that ruckus a few moments before teleporting here. Venrich said

It was thanks to your layout traps you've set days prior. (Y/N) said

Wait you layed out traps? I said looking at the two.

Yes for security measures. (Y/N) said then riding up to her seat in the sleigh.

Venrich just laughed at (Y/N)'s answer. As if it was just a regular thing.

Alright guys let's go to the trolls! Olaf said

Lead the way Sven. Kristoff said

Right this way. Sven said by kristoff's reindeer voice. Pulling the sleigh to our next destination.


	9. Act 8 - When the adult are talking

Act 8 - When the adult are talking.

* * *

(Y/N)'s POV

After that small mishap, we continue our trip to the valley of the moving rocks. In this case, the trolls that there acquaintaned with. There chieftain: Grand Pabbie eagerly wanting to speak with me. I haven't had time to really answer his summon since my stay because of my unending duties to her Majesty and the kingdom. I've sent numerous letters to compensate but there are some matters that he insists to be spoken personally and this a chance to do so. Entering the area with round rocks, kristoff called out that he's home then the rocks rolled over to us and turned into trolls.

Kristoff! Sven! Your home! I see you brought the Royal sisters and company. One of the trolls said

Hi bulda. We came to visit... Guys this Bulda. Bulda this (Y/N) Ainsel, Elsa's teacher and a Scholar Mage. And this is Venrich Grim, (Y/N)'s assistant and a church grim. Kristoff said saying what venrich is made the other trolls near him moved a little back out of fear. The others noticed this and I quickly move to make them see reason.

Don't be alarmed. He's reformed and only eats human food. I said raising my hand in defense.

Wait!... What's that sweet smell? One of the trolls said sniffing something in the air. The other trolls follow in suit until they landed there attention to me. To be exact my injured hand. Venrich was about to go in front of me for protection but I gave him a knowing look of dismissing his act.

You smell very sweet dear. I haven't smelled anything like you before. What are you?... Bulda said

I-uh... I say trying to come up an explanation but Princess Anna intervened.

I think its the new perfume that Elsa gave the other day right sis? Princess Anna said as she turns to her sister.

A-ahm right... Queen Elsa said going with the princess's explanation. But seeing there expressions says otherwise.

Sigh... I thinking of a way to do damage control of the situation when a boulder rolled in front of me then it turn to a troll. Judging by his appearance he must be Grand Pabbie.

I never thought to see someone like you in a very long time. Grand Pabbie said giving a bow not just to the royals present but also to me. _He knows what I am..._ The sisters and kristoff eyed him confusingly at his action.

It's quite alright. Your safe here and it's still proper to give respect to you since your consider as the dearest child of the Fae folk. Grand Pabbie said as the other trolls whisper among themselves. I'm remained silent to answer him. _I think I've seen him some were before..._

You can all have a rest here for a while before heading to the ice castle... Miss Ainsel I think let's have a talk. You can say, it's time for the adults to talk. Grand Pabbie said as he lead me to a secluded area for our talk while the others stayed behind.

* * *

Grand Pabbie's POV

She hasn't changed a bit since I last saw her. Who would have thought that the scholar Mage that I've been eager to meet was the same person who saved me centuries ago? Fate has a funny way of leading people to there path. It looks like she remembered me. Maybe a little recalling would do. I gesture her to sit on the stump beside me.

Miss Ainsel, do you remember a young troll who once was lost in the woods and being chased by wolfs. I said waiting for her answer.

Yes. I got the feeling that I've seen you before. I just can't recall exactly. It's been a while has it troll boy. (Y/N) said

Two hundred years and still the same as ever. Your what 200 years or so? Haha... I've kept the charm that you gave me on helping me get back home. I said showing her the charm.

It's 223 to be precise. Never speak of my actual age to the others. I don't want to add more people teasing me on it. Frederick and Venrich are enough as it is. (Y/N) said

Well in great age comes great wisdom. Your journey around the world in search of your kind leads you here again. I said

I've given up that notion decades ago. I'm really am the last. (Y/N) said

How come you've survived countless of times you've exserted your magic. Your kind is known to be fragile. I asked

That my boy is something not to be told lightly. Let's just leave it by saying that death itself gave me a cheat.  
(Y/N) said

Well, I suppose you'll never the type to give straight answers. How is Elsa's training? I said

She's a fast learner and easy to adapt but her problem is confronting her fear that she may slip up and everything will fall down. My guess it's was how she was raised in the first place. She only needs guidance from me and it's up to her on the choices she will do. (Y/N) said

I may have the ability to glips in the future but you already deducted countless possibilities. So what are your conclusions in Elsa's path? I said

95% chance that she will be the death of me. That's what my instincts say yet 5% lingers that I can't add up. Why is that? (Y/N) said

Elsa will be the cause of your death!? Why is that? I said

There's something about her that puzzles me. I can't point out what it is. My guess it involves the secret of my undying streak. Elsa has this aura like I have sensed it before in my travels from the far north but it was a long time ago. (Y/N) said puzzled

Hmm... That's bluntly way of putting it but the future is not always set in stone. If other people know how will they die, they would have avoided it at all costs. But why not you? I said

Living forever is not a privilege but a curse. Besides everything has its end one way or another. (Y/N) said

True... As for the 5%, I think its Emotion. You have predicted future actions by studying there past. One thing is uncertain and that is emotions. I said

Emotion is something I don't understand... (Y/N) said

You don't know that you're experiencing it? For some as old as you, you're oblivious in feeling emotion. What emotions you mostly know? I said

Indifferent as usual... There are others but I can't understand or know what to call them. They just come out. (Y/N) said

I think before your group leaves, I'll have a word with Elsa. She may help you know the meaning of emotion. Her powers are the basis of her emotions. I said

Beneficial relation. After her Majesty's lessons, she persists in asking a question about myself. Maybe I could do the same but for me asking about emotions. (Y/N) said

Sigh... You have a long way to go. Anyway, how's staying in Arendelle? I said changing the subject. We have a lot of catching up.

* * *

Elsa's POV

Sitting down nearby the sleigh and resting for a bit I observed what happening in my surroundings. Grand Pabbie and (Y/N) have been gone for a while now. Olaf's playing with the younger trolls while Anna and kristoff are being questioned by the other trolls mostly about there love life. Venrich is...

Wait? Where's venrich? I thought then I heard a noise behind the sleigh to see venrich sitting cross-legged and breathing heavily.

Hey venrich. Are you alright? I said

Oh hello, your Majesty. Erm... Looks like you caught me red-handed. Hehe... I was eavesdropping on (Y/N) and grand Pabbie. I even try closing my other senses: closing my eyes and holding my breath but I can only get bits of it. She must have blocked some of the senses we share via familiar link. Venrich said

You can call me Elsa. What are they talking about? I said out of curiosity.

Well, old stuff and that (Y/N) saved grand Pabbie once but it was a long time ago. How would have thought (Y/N) traveled here before. Some bits of the (Y/N)'s past. Venrich said

She hasn't mentioned it before in our question game. I'll try to ask her when we get back to Arendelle then. I said then bulda approach us.

Your Majesty, how are you? And sorry about earlier Mr. Grim. We are just alarmed about what Church Grims are known for. Bulda said

It's alright Miss Bulda no harm done. Venrich said with his usual grin.

The usual except with learning to control my magic and become a certified Mage for the kingdom's sakes. I said

Hmm... Your heart says otherwise. Love can be confusing sometimes. So who's the lucky one that caught your heart? Bulda said

_Right... Trolls are love experts._

I-its... complicated and I'm not sure if the feeling is mutual. I said avoiding eye contact and hope to change the subject.

It's my master. Venrich said

Venrich! I said glaring at him only to have him hold up his hands in a surrendering manner.

She's a tuff one I can tell. We hear stories that her kind can attract any fae and their immense powers. But I've never thought they still exist. Bulda said

Wait... Have you never encounter sleigh beggies before? Venrich said

No, they've been extinct along time ago. They were last known during the prosecutions. That's why we were amazed to see your friend. Bulda said

The book doesn't say that they are gone as I recall. I said

Me neither and (Y/N) never told. Secretive as ever. Venrich said a bit annoyed.

It would be better to ask her herself. Bulda said as we see (Y/N) and Grand Pabbie returning to who knows were. Suddenly the trolls came swarming over (Y/N) especially the younger ones. Curious about her presence and asked her all kinds of questions. It's endearing looking at the scene. (Y/N) on the other hand, it is by the looks of it: struggling to catch up in all of the spontaneousness around. Luckily Grand Pabbie and the others are there to help out but it took a toll on her.

After our visit with the trolls, we head to our next destination: the ice palace. I still pondering on what grand Pabbie told me about (Y/N). To teach her all about emotions. We are all quite on the ride. (Y/N) is asleep because of a headache and venrich is also suffering from it. To my joy and nervousness, I felt (Y/N)'s head on my shoulder as she is seated next to me. I look to see that she is still asleep. Hearing soft Awws coming from anna and the others to my embarrassment.

I think she's ok now. I can feel her headache is lessening. Venrich said whispering.

Hey venrich, if (Y/N) is feeling unwell or troubled can you tell me as well. I said

Roger that but I wouldn't make promises on that subject Elsa. There are limits (Y/N) placed on me whenever I tell something that she strictly forbid to tell. My hands fly up straight to my hand to keep me silent. Venrich said

Really? Try saying something that (Y/N) forbid you to say. Kristoff said not believing

How about her age. She's actually tw-hmm... Venrich didn't finished his sentence because suddenly his hands fly up to block his mouth. When his finish saying his muffle words, his able to move his hands freely again.

What? Do that again. Maybe your playing tricks. Anna said

No princess I am not! She an old hag! With an age of tw-hmm... Venrich got muffled again. Feeling the weight on my shoulder lessen, I turn to see (Y/N) moving on the other side. She would be uncomfortable, so I had to gentle move her back to old position again.

Another word from you venrich and I'll see to it that mouth of yours would be stitch up along with your hands. (Y/N) mumbling but loud enough to hear. Her eyes are still closed and a few moments she's snoring soundly again.

With that we were quite again. For venrich's sake...


	10. Act 9 - The Ancient Druit's Game

Act 9 - The Ancient Druit's Game

* * *

Venrich's POV

Now that's what you call ice. I said looking in awe at the ice palace Elsa made. As we enter, olaf's siblings greeted us. A big snow golem Marshmallow and the snowgies which there a lot of them. (Y/N) is fascinated on the structure of the ice palace but she can sense a bit of instability. So she summon a water fae Zed.

Zeddy! I said

Ven-Ven! How is it going? Zen said giving a salute.

Zed would you mind assisting me for a sec. (Y/N) said pulling out her staff. Her staff is a black cane with silver handle. I'm surprised she'll use it this time. She's the one Mage that I know that rarely uses a staff for magic.

Okey Dokie! Zed said zooming to (Y/N)'s staff then with one tap on the floor instantly blue light glowed from the ice and magic sweeped the surroundings. Making the ice look more clearer and stable. Elsa and the others are in awe. But Elsa expression turned to concern as she look at (Y/N). I walk up to her side.

(Y/N) going to be fine. It will take a lot more to worn her out. Plus she had her nap right. I said giving a knowing wink at the Queen making her blush on what happened earlier. Then the light subsided and zed pop out of the staff.

All done... Let's have dinner and set up for the night. (Y/N) said hiding her staff away.

We had our dinner consisting of roast beef and stew. After dinner we had fun with marshmallow and the snowgies by playing in the snow. With Elsa's magic we had snow ball fights, build forts and etc. We even tried to pranking (Y/N) by dumping a big snowball while she's busy reading her book. But it literally back fired when out of knowhere, willy appeared and melted the snowball into steam.

I see that your still up to no good you whining pup. Willy said bash me in the shin with his lamp stick then went sit on top of Anna's head.

Ouch! Was that really necessary. I said

Hey! Mind getting off of my head. Anna said but willy just ignored.

I think I've seen him in the book but i can't recall and we're did he come from? Elsa said

Willy here is a ghost Fae known to be will-ó-the wisp. A blue flame spirit that leads humans astray in the forest and souls to the afterlife. He pops up as he pleases. (Y/N) said closing her book.

Why is it cling on to Anna? Kristoff said helping Anna remove willy but not successful as a certain lamp stick block there attempts.

Willy's kind are attracted with people with the scent of flames in there soul and can form temporary contracts in exchange of a little bit of magic. (Y/N) said

Really? Then I can have a familiar even I don't have magic. Anna said with a little hope.

In a way and Princess Anna you do have magic. It's just very faint compare to your sister. Magic that help you heighten your senses at most. I said giving here a thumbs up.

Blue Flame here to deliver the usual. (Y/N) said eyeing willy cautiously.

Do you have to say my name like that miss blue starlight. The usual as always. Your yearly supply of coal. Willy said with a wave of his lamp stick, a small blue flame swirling on (Y/N)'s palm then a small bag of coal appears.

What do you do with the coal? Kristoff said

Medicinal purposes and it's faster to start flames with it. Even in some small amounts. (Y/N) said

Well there's your delivery and miss red head if you like to form a temporary contract don't hesitate to call me. Bye-Bye! Willy said as he jump out of Anna's head then turn into a blue flame and disappearing.

With that, I say it's time for bed. Elsa said as we all clean up and ready for bed. (Y/N) said that it's best that we all stay in a same room for security end up with the princess say: sleepover party. Elsa made ice beds and we covered them up with the blankets we've brought. I told her that i'll be sleeping on the floor in my dog form.

As we ready for bed, (Y/N) put out her giant Teddy bear. Everyone gave her a look of confusion.

You still sleep with a teddy bear? That's so cute. Princess Anna said in the corner of my view, a blush coated at Elsa's face.

Yes, but it has its uses. By morning you'll see. Good Night everyone. (Y/N) said with that I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

* * *

Elsa's POV

Elsa wake up! You got to see this. Olaf said waking me up. Rising up and stretching my limbs, he quickly lead me to (Y/N)'s bed to see her up and awake. The snowgies gathered around her and looking at the item in her hands.

What happend to your bear? I said on her bear covered in some sort of flower crystals.

It's the bear's purpose. It absorbs excess amount of magic that I involuntary expel in my sleep and turning it into crystal flowers. (Y/N) said plucking one and giving it to me.

It's beautiful... I said looking at the flower. It's quite odd to see them growing on the Teddy bear thought.

There's so pretty! Olaf said as he was also given one.

Anyway let's wake up the others and have breakfast. Then after that we head back to Arendelle. (Y/N) said

* * *

Breakfast was liverer then usual. We had some bread, sunnyside eggs and smoked salmon curtesy from venrich. Who would have thought his cooking can even match up with the palace chefs. I've noticed that the snowgies are clingy than usual to (Y/N). Maybe it's my powers acting up towards (Y/N) but she doesn't mind at all which got me thinking if she'll ever return my feelings. Anyway once where done with breakfast, we said our goodbyes to marshmallow and the snowgies. We are back in the sleigh and headed home. As we enter a short cut path to Arendelle, venrich spots something up ahead making him tense and (Y/N) uneasy.

Everyone stay on the sleigh. Venrich keep an out on them and I'll go check. (Y/N) said and about to leave but venrich pull her back and he went out instead.

Not this time. I'll scout you stay. No argument. Venrich said then suddenly the being appeared in front of us. He looks like an old nomad with skinny arms, wearing a brown cloak that hinds his face and holding a staff.

It's been awhile has it Miss Blue. Rumors say that you've took a new apprentice. The nomad said.

Ashen Eye. (Y/N) said unsure if his presence is welcome.

Words these days are unreliable so I had to see it for myself. I've come to celebrate.Ashen Eye said

I would be cautious around him. He's a millennia old geezer that likes to torment people out of his boredom. Touch anyone here and your head comes off. Venrich said his eyes glowing more Ruby red than its usual maroon and angrily staring at ashen eye.

W-what is he? I said looking at him. Both in with or without the glasses, he's the same but his aura says otherwise.

Miss Blue I see your dog is around and barking non sense as always. Ah! is she the youngling mage? Who would have thought the Arendellian Snow Queen is your apprentice. Beauty equivalent to freshly white fallen snow. Ashen Eye said ignoring venrich's threat and looking at me.

Ashen eye now that you've seen my apprentice. If you're here to cause harm, It would be advisable to leave. (Y/N) said

Now now... Don't be such a spoil sport. How about let's play a game to celebrate. It involves you to start. Ashen Eye said then a black portal opened behind (Y/N) instantly sucking her and sending to who knows were.

ASHEN EYE! Venrich said transforming to his dog form and launching himself to ashen eye but he only went thru.

I send an ice pike towards him ending only the same results.

A game of hide and seek. If you fail to find her by sun down, she is mine. The only existing prized child of the night. Better get going because days are shorter in winter. You'll find her with that beastly of a nose. Hahaha... Ashen Eye said then disappearing without a trace.

We have to find (Y/N). Anna said

Damn it! Venrich said transforming back and punching the closest tree to him. A small crater can be seen in the bark.

Calm down venrich. We need a plan to find her. Can you find her with your familiar link? I said

Yes but it's faint. l can only feel her surroundings and her health is ok. As she's in somewhere cold and wet. Venrich said as his anger diminish and focus his mind on (Y/N).

Somewhere cold and wet... The Ice Palace maybe? Kristoff said

No its like she's floating, submerged or something. If only either sight,hear or smell are available we can narrowdown the search. Venrich said

Maybe some body of water. Like Rivers, Lakes or ponds. Anna said

Let's start searching. We don't have much time. I said as we search for (Y/N).

Please be ok...

* * *

(Y/N)'s POV

That ancient mongrel is at his tricks again. Looking at my surroundings, it looks like I'm trap in some sort of enchanted pond of some kind and ward seals are to keep Venrich of finding me via link. The wards are simple enough to remove. As i'm about to remove one, Ashen Eye appeared and pointed his staff towards me in a threatening manner.

Ah.Ah.Ah... I wouldn't do that if I where you my dear. Let the youngsters have there fun. Remove one of those wards and one of those younglings will have a non beating heart. Literally... If I were you just enjoy the waiting game. Hahaha! Ashen eye said as he disappear again.

This is quite a predicament. I could play along for now. But there's a chance that they fail to find me, I'll have to rely on drastic measures. Anyway it's a good chance to catch up with my sleep. I couldn't get a proper rest last night because of constant mobbing of Elsa's snowgies as if they imprinted on me of some sort. I'll ask her Majesty on it when we are back in Arendelle since her powers are based on emotions. Since this is going to be a while time to get some shut eye. Adjusting myself on a rock makeshift pillow and let sleep take over for now.

* * *

Anna's POV

How are we going to find her I said as we've been all over the place.

An hour before sun down. At this rate, that ragged man is going to win. Kristoff said

We can't give up. We have to find her. Elsa said very worried enough for ice to form under her feet but she quickly thaw it.

Do you guys remember what that old geezer said. Knowing his twisted nature, he like to add hints in his games. Venrich said

A game of hide and seek. If you fail to find her by sun down, she is mine. The only existing prized child of the night. Better get going because days are shorter in winter. You'll find her with that unhumane of a nose... What does unhumane of a nose means. Elsa said

Think I know what he is taking about but I don't know if it's safe to do. Its the gift he gave (Y/N) when she's still an apprentice. The Werebeast pelt. Venrich said

What is it? If it's to help (Y/N) we have to do it. Olaf said

The pelt will turn you to a Werebeast of any animal but wearing it for to long you might end up as the animal you've transformed into forever. To use it, the wearer must have a inner desire to guide them while in beast form. So the best candidate for this job is you your Majesty since ya know.... Venrich said looking smugly at Elsa causing her to blush beet red. I couldn't help but giggle at her embarrassment.

We're losing time and it's the only way. Elsa said in determination.

Alright, give me a sec to look for it in the suite case. Venrich said as he find the item.

Elsa please be careful in what are you about to do. I said

I will... Elsa said as venrich came back with a red-brown fox pelt in hand.

Now focus only on (Y/N). Anything about her. Then I'll cover you with this. Set your thoughts clear and only her all the way. Got it? Venrich said

Right... Only (Y/N)... Elsa said closing her eyes, taking a deep breath and focus on (Y/N). Venrich drape her with the pelt then suddenly it spread around her body. Transforming her into a platinum blonde dire wolf with blue eyes.

Elsa? Is that you? I said then she howled and bolted to some trees behind me.

Come on! She got (Y/N)'s scent and we need to catch up. Venrich said transforming also into his dog form. I grab on him to follow Elsa with kristoff and the others trailing behind.

* * *

The sun is almost setting and still no sign of (Y/N). There were times Elsa stopped to smell the around for any signs. Ending us on a secluded pond. We were about to stop at the edge of the pond when suddenly the earth underneath us shaked as if something is pounding.

This Magical Energy... Everyone get to cover! Venrich said then something on the pond exploded. Water raining down on us, we Look at the explosion's source to see its none other than (Y/N) holding her staff. Still the same but all wet. She came out of the water and headed towards us. Elsa dashed to (Y/N) and pinned her down. Seeing the dire wolf on top of her, (Y/N) noticed this wolf is Elsa and quickly removing the pelt transforming her back to a human.

(Y/N)! Thank god your alright.Elsa said

All is good Queen Elsa. Although it would be comfortable if you were to get off me and dry myself properly. (Y/N) said realizing there position, she quickly remove herself but not missing a flustered look her face can be seen. (Y/N) got up then chanted a single word as light blue glow covered her body. In a snap, steam flows around and drying her clothes.

(Y/N) your ok! I said giving a hug. (Y/N) flinch at first with the contact but ease up with an assure pat on my shoulder.

(Y/N)! you almost blew up the pond. Kristoff said

(Y/N)! we miss you! Olaf said while Sven nodded in agreement.Then we heard a malicious laugh behind us to see the one who've caused this trouble.

Splendid! Splendid! You younglings have won. It's good to see we all have fun in our game. Ashen eye said

Fun!? How can you call it a game when you toy people around like that. I said planning to give him a peace of my mind but kristoff held me off knowing its a bad idea to mess with him.

Ashen Eye you had your fun filled time. It would be wise to leave now before I lose my patience and do something drastic. (Y/N) said holding her staff as if it were a sword.

Hahaha! That rich coming from someone who's a walking empty shell... Say no more and till we meet again. Ashen eye said disappearing in a mist.

That old geezer... Venrich said

Sigh... With all that trouble, I think it's time we head home. Elsa said 

Venrich and Elsa once we are back in Arendelle, I would like to have a word with you both on your actions concerning an item that is strictly forbidden to use. (Y/N) said seriously making the two flinch knowing that there in trouble.

We're all here, so let's go home... Kristoff said as we head back home.


	11. Act 10 - Haunted by the Past

Act 10 - Haunted by the past

* * *

(Y/N)'s POV

Ever since the trip, Elsa has been rather concern of my well-being and sometimes a bit awkward around me but never the less her sudden change didn't affected her work and studies. Just when we have normal conversations. In our question game, I made a deal with her if I ask a question about emotions she'll get to ask me another. An equal exchange and she agreed. Then on I started to learn bit by bit. She said that emotions are the things I feel. Both physical and psychological. In example of it is when she told me what do I feel when I smile. I told her it makes me feel light in a good way. She quite understanding when I explain to her my insights but in the back of my mind, there is something. Like I've felt this before.

It looks like she isn't the only one digging into for information. Venrich asked me why in the records never mentioned that Sleigh Beggies are extinct. I of course denied his request. The last thing would happen is more people knowing my accursed blessing.

We are back in our daily lives except for the up coming Yuletide season. It's that time of the year again that mostly everyone are in a festive mood. Christmas Decorations can be seen around almost in every corner, Carol's can be heard and merriment in everyone's faces. Her Majesty and the council have agreed that both her royal duties and magic lessons are postponed starting tomorrow until the end of the holidays. So today is our last lesson of the year. As I turn to the clock in her magesty's study, it's all most time to end her written exam.

Alright elsa. Finish or unfinish please give me your examination and I'll be grading it now. I said stopping her from her writing and handed her papers.  
She waited for me to grade them and judging on her expression she seems unsure of her work. As I finish rechecking the work and gave a satisfactory nod, I gave it back to her so she can see her score.

92... Keep it up. I said then the clock chimed nothing that's its noon. Which means our game. I ready myself on our question game. Looking at her, She rather in thought on what to ask.

So is something wrong elsa? I said

I-I was wondering what will you be doing for the holidays? Elsa said

Nothing much... besides attend the town festivities if required to and do some paperwork. I said

Oh... how about come to our party tomorrow. After the we ring the yuletide bell, we'll be hosting a surprise party for everyone in the kingdom. Elsa said with enthusiasm.

Of course i'll try to attend but I'm not quite sure about the sudden work pilled up in my room. Rest assured if ever I'm not able to I will sent venrich in my steed. I said then her mood fell. As if my expression felt the same. Why is that...

Why is that? I said

What is what? Elsa said confusedly

Your mood... You feel something about me not attending and it made me feel it as well... I said

It's sadness in some way. It sad if your not able to come to the party and miss out the fun. Elsa said realizing that this feeling is sadness opened something within me. Like a discovering something new yet it's very familiar to me. Feeling it a long ago. Then a suddenly my head throbbed out in pain. Clutching the sides, I can hear elsa calling my name. Worry can be seen in her face before succumbing to darkness.

* * *

Where am I...

This place...

Looking at my surroundings, thousands of corpse lay around me both of human and magical creatures. Then I heard a sound so familiar. A few feet behind me stands a woman with short (h/c). Clad in armour with blood covering mostly her arms, sides and her weapon. She then plunged her sword to the ground and look up to the sky. Dark thunder clouds brewing in the distant and headed its way here. Upon turning herself towards my direction, shocking me to my very own core. The woman is me... crying and full of emotions like a normal human would have. Then a beastly scream can be heard in the sky. A gigantic corrupted chimera heading in our way. Massive amounts of dark magical power to turn a soul turned into something horrendous. Seeing this I turn back to my other me as she grab the sword bursting with purifying blue flames. She cease her tears and resolve in destruction of the monster.

I have to end this... this neverending chaos he caused out of his misery and hatred. Life in this world will end and all of this will be in vain. I'm sorry... my otherself said then she raise her sword, increasing magical input and ready to strike down the beast as an epic battle will commence.

The war... how can this be... I said walking back away slowly and not noticing a corpse behind me. Causing me to trip and fall then everything disappeared.

* * *

(Y/N)...

(Y/N)...

(Y/N)!

I open my eyes to see elsa cradling me in her arms and fear can be seen in face.

Thank goodness your alright. Elsa said

What happened?... I said trying to get up with Elsa's support. She help me lay down on the sofa in her study.

After you asked me about feeling sad, you just clutch your head then pass out. Luckily I was fast enough to catch you before you fall but I wasn't able to support both our weight ending up cradling you in floor. Elsa said

How long I was out? I said

Five minutes. Elsa said then the door bursted open to see venrich carrying a old man which is the castle doctor like a sack of potatoes in his shoulder with the princess following in pursuit.

Got the doctor! Venrich said panicked.

Ven!... slow down!... Princess Anna said catching up.

For the fifth time, Mr. Grim would you please put me down now so I can check up lady ainsel. The doctor said as venrich gently put down the doctor. The doctor glared at venrich then proceed in doing his check up on me.

Ehem...Your majesty if I may. The doctor said pointing out elsa that she still holding me.

O-of course... Queen Elsa said quickly standing up and giving me some space.

Checking my vitals and senses, he concluded that I'm stressed and overworked.

Lady Ainsel I suggest you take a vacation. Lacking in sleep, not eating right and overworking yourself pilled up causing your body to not handle it anymore. Resulting for you to faint in exhaustion. The doctor said

Will do doctor... I said looking the other concern faces present, I guessing they have a lot of questions.

(Sigh)... Thank you and doctor if it's alright to have some privacy at the moment. I will come by later for at follow up check up. I said

Your welcome and please do... The doctor said packing up his things, giving a respectful bow to the royals and a glare at venrich then exit the room.

I get the feeling that there is something your not telling us. Princess Anna said

Not that I know of... I said

(Y/N) I'm your familiar! Why would you do this to yourself. I can't check your wellbeing because you've been buffering our link for the past days now. Are you hiding something?Venrich said in a scolding manner. I just remained quite. When he was about to countinue his rant, i interrupt him by saying to him via link.

_We will discuss this later. It's involves certain anti magical movement. Come to my room when it's a right time to know._

Venrich giving me a knowing look that he got the message and never push further.

I think you should start your vacation now and Doctor's orders so no work. Tomorrow is the start of the yuletide season. We going to have a party. Right elsa? Princess Anna said

Right... Please (Y/N) take it easy and no work for now. Elsa said

You heard her majesty... No work for now and it's time you head to bed. I'll just bring you lunch. Venrich said proceeding in carrying me to my room.

We'll be taking our leave. If you have any concerns, please don't hesitate to inquire us. Good day your majesties. I said as we leave. I notice elsa having the same look on her face when I look at her straightly. She has always been having hot flashes for a while now... Quite odd having them in the middle of winter.

* * *

As venrich lay me down on my bed, he help me remove my boots then place them in there proper place in the corner.

So what's the anti magic guerillas are up too. Venrich said

My sources and the information gathered by the arendellian military have discovered that they plan to terrorized some villages around the kingdom and pin the blame on the magicals. I've informed the council regarding also and they concluded that even with the holidays, the Arendellian military will be vigilant and take immediate action on this matter. I said feeling venrich gaze on me.

But its not enough is it... Venrich said

There efforts are admirable but there's more to this. Those hooligans have some illegal helpings from rogue mages. The laws of the union doesn't apply to Arendelle yet. Let's say if one is captured... there's no chance they will survive. The union's laws gives order and fair justice to both sides. If a kingdom is not included, the criminal mage is at the mercy of their laws. Some might lead to executions resulting in retaliation from the otherside then it will start a new wave of prosecutions. I said

Agh! Man... that's sucks. Why does it have to be so delicate issue. You know I'm not someone suited in handling something delicate. Venrich said laying down on the edge of my bed. I kicked him in annoyance. This idiot...

That's why I'm handling it... You do the ground work. That reminds me, I have a job for you. I found out they plan to execute their plan tonight in the south of town. Give them a scare. Maybe they might think twice on messing with us. I said making venrich sit up and grin widely. His eyes having a hint of red glow as if his expression was of a child given a new toy to play with.

Hehe... Give them the Chase and warning. If they don't follow to reason, escort them to hell. Right! As you wish my lady. Venrich said excitedly. Giving a salute and leaving my room to get started with his job giving me some peace and quiet.

May those mages listen to his warning...  
I thought to myself then I hear him in our link.

Forgot your lunch! I'll be back with a tray of it...

Sigh... You dolt...

* * *

After having lunch in my room. Venrich confiscated my paperwork and portable workshop. Assuring that I completely comply to the doctor's orders. Ending me to do one thing besides of doing nothing is sleep....

Awoken by a sudden knock, I glance to see it's not coming from the door but on my window. With a flick of my hand, the window open then a black crow flew inside. The crow had a scar masking on it's left eye up to its beak. I can feel a knowing magic surrounding it and that this bird is a familiar. A familiar owned by someone that I know to well. The bird perch itself on my nightstand then giving a soft caw.

Hello Alistair... How've you been? What does father want... I said patting alistair gently on his head. He only responded in a soft caw then his eyes glowed in a shade of yellow. Seeing this, father used a communication spell and relay it via his link to alistair.

Hello (Y/N)... I see you've been working yourself to death again. Father said

Well it's better than doing nothing. How things at your end? I said

Dragons are flourishing as always. There season is almost over and only a few pouching incident in the past years.  
How about you? I've heard that you've taken a new apprentice: the Arendellian Snow Queen. Father said

Yes... Compare to Frederick, she is a fast learner and always a curious one. I said then an idea comes to me. He might know something...

Father, im relearning on my knowledge feeling on emotions. Then early today I've unlock a sort of memory from the past that I don't remember. Do you think it's from my other half? I said

Hmm... it could be possible. It is uncertain since your the only one to have this kind of blessing and your otherself is still asleep in tir no nóg. Father said

Atleast it's a sign. A possibility to be whole again after all these years... I said

Hypothetically unlock your emotions is the key. Better course of action is to continue your progress and you know you can always ask advise from me. Father said

Hmm... much appreciated but knowing you if I ask to much you'll end up babying me again. You and your over protectiveness. I am a grown woman... I said

Haha... it's a parent's job to be always there for their children. Which reminds me... i've sent some presents and it will be expected by tomorrow evening. Alistair will be staying with you for a few days because he wanted to join the festivities there. Father said

Thank you in advance then... I said

I need to go... I'll call again tomorrow evening. Advance Merry Christmas and Happy 224th Birthday (Y/N)... Father said before ending the call. Returning Alistair in his normal self. Sigh to myself for being reminded of my age.

Alistair I salute you for being there for your master. For a five hundred year old fae, he still acts like a teasing jerk. I said but only getting a crawing response to the crow.


	12. Act 11 - Yuletide Bithday (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: An added twist in Olaf's Frozen Adventure and it will be cut to two parts...

Act 11 - Yuletide Birthday (Part 1)

* * *

Venrich's POV

Last night's job was a good change of pace. Those rebels would now think twice in messing here. Although I might have gotten overboard when I drag one of them to hell... In defense, he was using a crossbow loaded with iron cast arrows. Anyway time to tell my mistress the job has been done and tell her some info that I've gathered along. Walking in the hallway, I see Olaf trying to climb in one of the displayed knight armors in the hall.

What are ya up to? I said heading in his direction.

Oh hi! Venrich... Just hiding in the armor for the surprise party is all. Olaf said climbing up at the armor. Seeing his difficulties, I decided to help him up and open the helmet to get him inside.

You ok? You really are excited about the party. I said

Yeah! It will be so much fun. Anna and Elsa are also excited since this is there first Christmas together. Olaf said

Oh... I see... Anyway, I better get moving and finish my errands so that (Y/N) and i will come by later to see the yuletide bell ring and attend the party. I said

Ok... I'll just stay here and give a surprise. Olaf said

Right... Do what you want to do and don't hurt yourself... I said leaving Olaf as I continue to head in (Y/N) room. I was about to knock when the door opens by itself. I felt another magical aura in the area making me tense and alarmed. But it subsided when I recognized it's form. I went inside and look for my mistress. Sighing on what I see, it made me a bit annoyed by her. She's resting and all but not in bed. On the working table with some piles of finished papers on the side and a tray of empty food. I look on the familiar crow perched in her seat and guarding her while she rest.

How've you been al? Did she took those from my room? I said to Alistair. Only to fly up and perch himself on my shoulder and give a soft caw.

Sigh... Our masters are a bunch of workaholics but it's not the time to be annoyed. Besides she gets a free pass this time since it's her birthday today. I said heading to (Y/N) and gently carry her in my arms to tuck her in bed. She stir a bit but it wasn't enough to wake up. Look at the clock in the room, it almost time for the yuletide bell ring.

Judging on the bags under her eyes, she'll won't wake up anytime soon. Let's head out to the party and will just attend in her stead. She needs her needed rest. I said to Alistair as we quietly leave (Y/N)'s room to go to the party.

* * *

Elsa's POV

Surprise! Olaf said but to our surprise, everyone are leaving after the yuletide bellring.

Wait!? Going so soon? Anna said as she tried to stop some of the townspeople but to no avail as they all say that they have family traditions to do for the season. Leaving the planned party in failure.

Oh... so the surprise was everyone left. Olaf said making me and anna sad then kristoff appeared with his guitar and wearing a grass Cape.

Hey! I say it's there loss. Who needs a big party anyway. Kristoff said

Kristoff? Anna said curious on what is kristoff is up to.

I just got the thing to cheer you up. My favorite traditional troll... tradition. Care to join in? Kristoff said

Amm yeah! Anna said interest while i on the other hand wonder on the Idea.

Ok... It's starts with a gathering song. The ballad of flemmingrad. Kristoff said

I love ballads! Olaf said clapping as kristoff starts to sing the [song](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=WBXGVTEH5_k&list=PLJiz0WFw-GN-3JWe2tzC8NTsJslj5H4Rk&index=3&t=0s).

Now you lick his forehead and make a wish. Kristoff said as he do what he says leaving me and anna disgusted.

Who's next? Kristoff said

Elsa your up. Anna said playfully while I just felt nauseated on the idea of licking the fungus troll.

Come on... Taste like lemkin. Kristoff said then olaf whispered to anna that she is a princess and the we don't have to settle.

I know it's not much of a royal activity and I get it. But wait till you taste my traditional flemy stew. It may taste like wet fur but it's a crowd pleaser. Kristoff happy said then him and sven head out to prepare the stew.

Oh thanks... we're good. Anna said

Big breakfast... I said then I felt a familiar presence behind us but with something new. I turn to see venrich with a crow perched on his shoulder but without (Y/N). I guess she didn't come...

Well that was something. I maybe vegetarian but Troll fungus stew isn't my forte. Venrich said

Hiya venrich! Olaf said

So who's your new friend? Anna said curious at the crow.

Meet Alistair: Boned-headed old man ainsel's familiar. Alistair... the royalty of Arendelle: Queen Elsa and Princess Anna. Venrich said gesturing to us. Then Alistair bow his head in formality.

Hello Alistair... Who's boned-headed old man and by the way where is (Y/N)? Anna said

(Y/N)'s dad. Haha it's just a nickname she calls him but I haven't seen him in person or know what he looks like. No pictures or even in her memories of him are blurry to me. Anyway, (Y/N)'s out cold because she pull out an all nighter when I was outside doing some errands. Anyway I hear about traditions? Venrich said

Hey venrich do you have yuletide traditions? Olaf said

Well... ain't much to think of. Venrich said as we enter the decorated empty hall. We noticed olaf getting all giddy.

I can't wait! Olaf said

For what olaf? Anna said

For your family tradition. What is it? Tell me. Tell me. Tell me. Olaf said  
 _I never thought of that..._

Do we have traditions elsa? Anna said trying to remember if we have one.

Do we have any? Anna said I look at her then our family portrait...

I [remember](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=uxMAXadp6n4&list=PLJiz0WFw-GN-3JWe2tzC8NTsJslj5H4Rk&index=4&t=0s)...

The yule bell is for the kingdom. What about us? Anna said

After the gates were closed, we were never together. I said

Elsa... Anna said

Im sorry anna. it's my fault that we don't have a family tradition. I said leaving the hall.

* * *

Venrich's POV

It sad to know the royal sisters don't have a family tradition. I said to olaf as we see them leave then he perked up. As if an idea came to him.

Venrich! I have a great idea! Will go find a family tradition in the kingdom and bring it back to the castle for anna and elsa. Olaf said with optimism.

That's a great idea. Let's go get sven to come with us. I said then (Y/N) suddenly called me through our link.

 _Venrich,_ _I_ _know your back... Report to me please on your errand._

Olaf, hold on a sec... (Y/N)'s calling me. How about take Alistair with you and maybe if I have time I'll catch up. Ok? I said both agreed then Alistair perch himself on olaf's head as they head out on their quest for family traditions. And now, time to do my report.

* * *

They get there resource from the kingdom of the southern isle. And that one of former prince Hans's brothers are one of the contributors of there group. The leader's identity is still unknown but they call him: the wanderer. I said then I felt (Y/N) tensed. It's the first time i've seen her like this. Pure distress can be seen in her face.

Mistress? Is there something wrong? Do you know the guy? I said she look at me returning to her calm state.

Venrich i order you to never speak of this to anyone. Not without solid proof on what are we dealing with. Are we clear... (Y/N) said more serious than usual.

Crystal... if I may ask a question. I said

You may and what is it? (Y/N) said

I get the feeling you know the guy... There is a limit to what you withholding information. If this guy is a threat to you, just say it so and I'll rip his head off. I said feeling her relax a bit.

Venrich if their leader is someone who what I think it is... Arendelle is in grave danger. The wanderer maybe someone known a longtime ago. To be exact the ending war of the prosecutions and has heavy grudge on my head for stopping him. (Y/N) said

Wait!? You know and we may share some memories via our link but I thought you don't remember the war? I said

Thanks to my apprentice's emotion lessons, I'm beginning to remember bit by bit like they appear to haunt me. I never thought I would be... quite naive back then. (Y/N) said

Naive you? That would be something to see. It explains your overworked state. You work yourself to death just to forget instead of confronting it. I said

Sigh... I'll have a word with fred about this as soon as possible. But for now, will filter the information about the him. We don't want to create false accusations. (Y/N) said

Right, for now it's time to celebrate. Today is twice the fun since it's Christmas and your birthday. I said

Venrich... Nothing extravagant and please I just want a quiet, peaceful and relaxing day. Im following the Doctor's orders remember. I've awoken by the ring of the yuletide bell. I hope I never upset her majesty in my absence. (Y/N) said

Says the one who just put up alnighter. It was understandable to them. But later I planned to invite them to a small get together and you are required to attend. No ifs nor buts missy. Since you get an extra pampering now by making you some of your favorite food. Just relax, read a book or something that isn't work and I'll be right back. I said ready to leave her room.

Fine... it's no use in stopping you once you set your mind to it. The fact I'm used to it since you do this to me every year. (Y/N) said

* * *

Elsa's POV

I've done it again. What makes it much worse, I've upset anna. I owe her an apology. As I head to her room, i see venrich headed towards me.

Hello, your majesty. Great timing because I was looking for you. Venrich said

Me? What for? Do you need help with something? I said

Well, I've planned a small get together this evening. A yuletide birthday celebration and I'm wondering if you and you're family would able to attend. Venrich said

Yuletide birthday? Who's birthday is it today? I said

(Y/N)'s birthday your majesty. Venrich said

Wait!? It's (Y/N)'s birthday today? I said surprised that it's her birthday. I did have presents for everyone including her but I hope it's special enough.

Hehe she doesn't like being reminded of her age and big parties especially if she is the center of attention. That's why she likes to be quiet about it. So what do you say? Venrich said

Yes! Absolutely. I just need to inform anna and the others. I said

Alright, your majesty, I'll see you then. I better get going and cook (Y/N)'s favorite food for tonight. Venrich said then leaving and going his way to the palace kitchen. Remembering my apology to anna, I head to her room.

_It's (Y/N)'s birthday...If I would have known sooner, I could have planned a perfect day for her. Then again it might end up like anna's birthday. I better tell anna and the others about it._

* * *

Knocking at anna's bedroom door, readying myself for my apology.

Anna, I owe you an apology from earlier. I said opening her door. Looking at the room, she's nowhere in sight.

Anna?... I said then I heard some noise coming from the attic.

* * *

Opening the door to the attic, I put up my lamp to see through the darkness. Hearing the noise again, it pointed its direction to some luggage trunks. To be specific, mine and Anna's trunks. Then something startled me as something covered by a blanket came out from anna's trunk and it was non-other than the person I've been looking for...

Hi Elsa! Anna said popping up of the trunk.

Anna, what are you doing up here? I said

Looking for traditions. Hehe... Anna said stumbling out of the trunk and wearing something odd.

And what are you wearing? I said

My old Viking helmet and this is my sorcerer's cloak. Dragon feet! Nom, Nom, Nom... Anna said pointing out the hat, small cloak, and her sock covered hands. Making me laugh at her attire.

What's in yours? Anna asked in curiosity and removing her odd attire.

Oh, mostly satin gloves. I said

Yeah right, rows and rows of satin gloves. Anna said skeptic on the thought but as she opened my trunk it says otherwise.

Oh... Hehe... Anna said

Yup... Welcome to my world. I said

Who's this little guy? Anna said pointing out a toy penguin doll that I was fond of back then.

It's Sir Yorgenbjorgen... He was a really good listener. I said then remembering the time we are separated.

Anna, how are we going to find any traditions up here? I said putting back sir yorgenbjorgen but I noticed a bell ring coming from a familiar decorated box.

Unless... Look inside. I said getting the box then giving it to anna. Opening it, she is surprised at its contents.

This is Olaf... the handmade gifts that I've given you years ago. Anna said

I've kept them. Its Olaf! Anna, Olaf is our tradition. I said realizing it. Looking at anna, a happy smile grace her face.

We've got to show this to him. He'll be so happy to see this. Since our tradition is him, I think it's we spend some time with him with a party. Anna said

Speaking of party, venrich invited us to a small party for (Y/N). It's her birthday today as well. I said

It's (Y/N)'s birthday. You know what this means Elsa, you have to kick up a notch. It the best time to make a move. We know (Y/N) is still learning about emotions and oblivious to any romantic advances. So the only way i see it is just be Frank with her. Anna said

What!? What if she doesn't like me back. Losing our friendship in the process... I said

Well that's one possibility but you'll never know if you try. Anna said

Sigh... I'll tell her when the time is right. I need advice and if there's someone knows more about (Y/N), it's venrich. I said

Right! Now let's get going because we should be spending time merry with our friends and family. Anna said as we leave the attic.


	13. Act 11.2 - Yuletide Birthday (Part 2)

Act 11.2 - Yuletide Birthday (Part 2)

* * *

Anna's POV

We head to the palace kitchen as elsa mentioned that venrich is there. As we are in front of the door, we can smell something good cooking inside. Opened the door, we see someone cooking and that person is venrich.

Hey your majesties, here to sneak a taste of my cooking. Venrich said while cooking some pasta in a pot.

Smells good... So what's on the menu venrich. I said as elsa and I sit on some stools in the kitchen counter.

(Y/N)'s favorite food: Pesto Rosso. Have you guys tried this? Venrich said

[AN: I apologize if some of you guys don't like pesto.]

Pesto Rosso? Elsa said

A type of pasta with the main ingredients are basil, garlic, olive oil, some grated cheese, and pine nuts. It's mostly green colored due to the basil and olive oil you used. But this is a southern romarion style of pesto with tomatoes added making it red hence naming it pesto rosso or red pesto. Instead of pine nuts, it uses almonds with rosemary. (Y/N) likes this dish so much, she always visits the pladini's restaurant that serves them on her birthday. Since she can't go with being here and all, I asked good old pal pladini his recipe weeks ago so I can cook her one. Venrich said preparing the ingredients while the pasta is boiling.

I bet it will sure taste great if its smell this good. I said

Hehe you can count on it. So how's the tradition finding? Venrich said

Tradition finding? We did found one. Our tradition is olaf. Elsa said then I showed him the box with all the olaf gifts inside.

Wow... that's one way to put it. Earlier this afternoon, he went on a quest to find you guys a tradition with sven and Alistair. Speaking of them, what are they taking so long its getting dark soon. Venrich said looking at the wall clock in the kitchen.

Then suddenly one of the windows opened then a familiar crow entered. Landing on the counter, Alistair made loud caws as if alert us on something.

Oh! Alistair slow down. It's hard to understand with cawing it all at once. Venrich said then Alistair calm down and communicate with venrich since his the only one who can understand him.

Olaf... danger... go to the stables... Venrich said then he put off the fire since the pasta was done boiling. Removing it from the pot and putting it somewhere safe. He look at us with a worried expression.

We better head to the stables and ask sven. Venrich said as we leave for the stables.

* * *

When we at the stables, we saw kristoff and sven. Sven acting out something on what happened to olaf.

Oh no! Olaf is lost in the forest. I said

And being chased by hungry wolf? Elsa said

Sven nodded as we leave to look for olaf.

Yeah... Obviously. Kristoff said but venrich just snicker at kristoff.

Ring the bell and gather everyone. I said

Come on Sven. Olaf needs our help. Kristoff said earning an annoyed grunt coming from sven.

* * *

Elsa's POV

We went around the whole town to find him but there is no sign. Almost everyone volunteered to search and now we're at the surrounding forest area looking for olaf.

Olaf! I said then I felt a magical presence near us. From where it's coming from, something floating can be seen.

What do you think is that? I said pointing to it.

It's a Wayfinder charm. (Y/N) must have made this to help finding Olaf. Venrich said as we follow the charm.

Come on! Let's go and follow it. Anna said

* * *

Any sign of him? I said

No... Anna said then the charm stopped in front of a tree with some lump of snow then it just vanished. Maybe his around here somewhere.

Olaf! I said

Olaf where are you!? Anna said

He's not here... Hearing the voice coming from the lump.

Oh...

Hmm... I wonder we he went. Anna said as we sit beside him.

Well he went to find traditions for elsa and anna. Olaf said

And did he find any? I said

He did but they caught on fire, fell to a cliff, then they caught fire again and a hawk took them. Olaf said while sven pull him out of the snow.

Sigh... I'm sorry... you still don't have a tradition. Olaf said

But we do olaf. Look... Anna said as she opened the box with the handmade gifts.

Wait... is that? Olaf said

Anna made these years ago. I said remembering those memories when anna gave me those gifts.

When we first made you. Anna said

You were the one who brought us together. And kept us connected when we were apart. I said

Every Christmas, I made Elsa a gift. Anna said

All those long years alone. We had you to remind us of our childhood. I said

On how much we still loved each other. Anna said

It's you, Olaf. You are our tradition. I said

Me? Olaf said

Surprise!... Anna said then we gave Olaf a hug.

* * *

  
After finding olaf, everyone gathered in a frozen pond near us to celebrate Christmas. Building a table for the food and a giant Christmas tree in the center, its beginning to look like a party. Making this a new tradition for us all.

I think Arendelle has a new tradition. I said

Thank you Olaf. Anna said then something fell from the sky and hitting olaf causing him to be disassembled.

The fruit cake! It's a Christmas miracle. Olaf said rebuilding himself and holding up the fruit cake.

Alls well and it ends well. After this, we should head back to the castle because the birthday girl just called in and saying that a warm meal is waiting. hehe... I hope we don't die with food poisoning. Venrich said

Food poisoning? Who cooked? Kristoff said

(Y/N) maybe a magic expert but cooking is beyond her. Last time I ate her cooking it ended me bedridden for a week from food poisoning. Venrich said trembling of the thought of it.

* * *

(Y/N)'s POV

That idiot... I'll give him a proper punishment for bad-mouthing and i know just the thing. I will admit that cooking is not in my skill set but with helping hand from the faes, I was able to make the red pesto sauce without causing a mess. At least making tea, coffee or chocolate beverages is easy to make and it's less for me to fail on that. I've ask Lambert my fire fae to do the cooking and keep the food warm until they return.

While reading a book by the drawing-room's fireplace, a knock suddenly heard from the door. I let them know my presence. Come in... As the door opened, her majesty and company entered with venrich holding what seems to be a Christmas cake.

Happy birthday to you!  
Happy birthday to you!  
Happy birthday!  
Happy birthday!  
Happy birthday to you...

(Y/N) Make a wish. Olaf said gesturing to the candle lit in the cake. I comply to his request. _What is my wish..._ _I_ _never ask much._

So what did you wished for? Anna said

There is a saying that if you tell the wish it wouldn't come true. I said

I was supposed to cook the pesto but ya know... Please it's not your cooking. venrich said

I know my limits venrich and I know you had your dinner. Will just have pesto tomorrow. So let's have some tea and cake and then open some presents before going to bed. I said pointing at the mountain pile of presents in the Christmas tree. Then at that moment, lambert entered with a food cart complete with tea, coffee, hot chocolate and pastries.

Good evening everyone, mistress ainsel I have what you had asked. Will be that all? Lambert said  
zooming to my side and giving a small bow. His the only my contracted fae that is tolerable to be with.

No and thank you lambert. I appreciate it. I said as Lambert giving confirmed nod and disappears out of sight.

Presents! Olaf said heading to the tree.

Wow, that's a lot of presents. I know we already gave the other presents to the staff but where did they come from. Elsa said

From me, father, the romarion royal family and other acquaintances from work and the academy. There are tags to which is yours. I said as I slice some cake to eat and see them look for there presents. Elsa walk towards me with hand full of presents.

(Y/N) most of the gifts are to some people I never known and what are they. Elsa said helping her identify her gifts.

  * That's dragon scales from father: To use in magic tool crafting. 
  * A box set of one use Elemetal Crystals from Lady Irene Smith. The head master of the Scholar Mage Academy. 
  * Glamor Spray Potion from Frederick. For disguise purposes. Please only use this if needed.
  * Belmontian Silk dresses with rose gold embroidery from the royal family.
  * And a crafted seeing stone necklace from me. To help you see the faes. The glasses are useful but they do have limitations special to powerful faes. This stone can fully see them and warn you if they will cause dangerous intentions. I said pointing out each present. But I noticed that all of the gifts, she held dearly on the seeing stone necklace.



Thank you (Y/N). It's beautiful. Before I forget, here's your present. Elsa said giving me a small aqua blue rectangular box. I opened it to put out a long navy blue scarf with white snowflakes patterns embroidered at the ends.

Thank you elsa. This is lovely... I said as I tried wearing the scarf. Then i noticed elsa took a deep breath then determination can be seen in her face.

(Y/N) can i talk to you please. Alone... Elsa said eyeing the others. Busy with there presents.

Of course. Let's head to the throne room. I said as she lead the way. _It must be important._

* * *

Elsa's POV

This is it and it's now or never. I have to tell her what I feel. Walking inside the throne room with (Y/N) made me feel nervous. The moment I turn around to looking at her, I can't help to be mesmerized by her beauty especially her (E/C) eyes. As if all my nerves have calm down. It better to start with simple talk just to ease her in with my confession.

(Y/N)... so how's your health? I said

My migraine is gone, eating right and recovering my lost sleep. Thank you for your concern of my wellbeing elsa. (Y/N) said with a small smile.

It's should be me thanking you. You've done so much for me and the kingdom. I'm just concerned that the amount of magic you've been using all the time worries me. I said

(Sigh)... I apologize if I always made you worry. You can say it a bad habit of mine. Making everyone worry for me. There is a saying: if you're given something, there infinite possibilities to do with it. It's just up to you choose if you use if for good or bad. I always choose in what I believe in and that's doing good. (Y/N) said

(Y/N) there is something I have to tell you. I know your still grasping about your emotions. I just want you to know that even if you decide to deny it, we can still be friends. I paused for a bit. Taking a deep breath for nerve relief. Its time to tell her elsa...

I-i like you (Y/N)... m-more than just a friend. I said feeling myself blush on from my confession. _There I said it... I just dug my own grave. Wishing i could just run away like in my coronation._ Heavy silence fill the room. A shocked expression can be seen in her face.

I-i see... I'm flattered to know you have romantic feelings for me. I just don't know yet how to properly handle this. Not that I'm denying nor accepting your romatic confession. It just i don't know... (Y/N) said as trying to regain herself from her surprise state but not without me noticing her very flustered face. _My God, It's the first time I've seen her like this. She's adorable..._

It's ok... Not that I'm asking a immediate answer and I just wanted you to know. We can just take this one step at a time. In fact I'm also new to romatic love. If things don't work out, we can still be friends. I said

Love is one emotion that I still need to understand. Thank you for your honesty elsa and being patient with me. And if I'm certain of what I feel about it, I'll immediately tell you. (Y/N) said back to her usual expression but with a small smile.

Well let's head back. The others might be looking for us. I said but before we leave, (Y/N) suddenly hold my hand then she pointed up. Above us, some faes with holding a mistletoe.

Those are yule faes... If we don't comply to there rules, they'll pester us the whole season. I do apologize on what I'm about to do. (Y/N) said very flustered. Then the next thing I know my mind went blank as she lean in and kissed me.


	14. Act 12 - Emerging Feelings

Act 12 - Emerging Feelings

* * *

(Y/N)'s POV

It's been three weeks since the holidays are over and the start of the year. Furthermore it means it's that things are back to normal. Since I've finished my paperwork before the holidays, I have time to focus on her majesty's lessons. Sigh... Ever since that accidental mishap with the yule faes, I've been feeling odd lately with elsa. I know if we don't comply with it, they will pull wayward stunts enough to destroy the castle and I've make sure that elsa won't remember that part by casting a erase memory spell of that moment. Remembering her confession and the kiss... I sometimes feel warm and as if I have butterflies in my stomach. I've consoled with the castle physician. Of course leaving the unmentionable parts for her majesty's privacy and he only said to me that its nothing to be concern. He even mentioned in a joking manner if that what it's called that I'm fancying someone.

Anyway I better focus on the task at hand, sorting her majesty's itinerary for her two week immersion to the kingdom of romarion. I still need to discuss this with her and the council but better plan ahead right. Then suddenly heard knocking to my window. Opening it a mechanical messenger bird entered and perch itself on to my desk.

(Y/N)! How've you been? You look great! Did you like the birthday gifts? Frederick said via live call from the bird.

Frederick you seem to be just loud as ever. Your presents are odd as you but never the less useful. A hand gun with three small boxes of magical disorientation bullets but put under in a box filled of inappropriate lingerie dresses. I said

What!? The dresses are just extras and a cover. You said you needed the gun. I had to smuggle it since the massage bureau doesn't like firearms to be sent via bird. What are going to use it for? Frederick said

It's for safety purposes and I won't relay much on my magic. I did like the homemade cookies your wife adelaide baked and the drawing felicity made. Your daughter is showing great progress on her art. Do tell them... I said

Haha Sure... Feli really misses her favorite god mother. Adelaide by the way is pregnant with our second child. Ferderick said

Congratulations... I wish her and her expecting child good health. Anyway is there something you need to talk about? I said

It's about Arendelle's anti-union guerrilla problem. We confirm that there becoming a serious threat since fiding out that there leader is the wanderer. (Y/N) I know your a war hero and the one of the most powerful mages the union council. But if this is Cain the Wanderer that were dealing with we are seriously in danger. Ferderick said

I fought cain during the last prosecution war. He went great lengths to end his immortal curse by obtaining the azreal's sword and killing himself with it. He stirred up chaos and orchestrated wars enough for God to send azreal to finish his doings. Azreal has succeeded by using the sword then God ordered that to seal it here on earth. That if any other evil may come, the sword will vanquish it. I said

I know in the historical records that during the last war, the Mage knights where the ones stopped the it all by making sure his original body is sealed in an unknown location, his soul never return to it and destroying the sword. So knowing your one of those knights, what exactly happened? Ferderick said

I don't know... I may have started to remember some parts but my memory of that has yet to come. I know that back then if cain succeeded in his plan, knowing the functions of his curse that "if anything where to harm his life, it will return seven times fold". Imagine him succeeded in killing himself with taking almost half of life in this world as we know it. That would been an outher apocalypse. I said

That's why we honor your generation in stopping as such. So many mages, humans, magical kind alike shed there blood for our peace and future especially of your kind. We know that Cain's body is sealed and nowhere to be found but his soul might have wondered over the last two centuries. He must have found a host there and started to terrorized. Knowing if he tries to make a ruckus the sword will appear. Then doing his original plan again. So the union council has concluded a verdict to send a squad unit of scholar mages with combat arts expertise in assistance to Arendelle. Since Arendelle is in process in transitioning to the union, this is the only upmost assistance possibly provided. They will be expected to come by around a week or so. Since some of our current allies near Arendelle are having the some trouble with them as well. Frederick said

Thank you Frederick and I will inform the royalty and the Arendellian council with it along with my itinerary plan of Queen Elsa's educational immersion there in romarion. I said then Frederick begin to shout in excitement.

What! I finally get to see my junior in person! This going to be so cool! Since I'm her senior, I'll show her my tricks and- Frederick said I need to stop him before he says something more nonsense.

Frederick Titus Nerion! Stop your insolent shouting. Don't make me tell your wife about the trouble causing mishaps. Or better yet ask her permission to let Silvia to give you a proper beating. Your a grown man for goodness sake. I said instantly stopping him.

Hehe... sorry got a little excited there. I'm here at the office and been busy all night. The coffee is affecting my brain. Please don't tell my wife or Silvia. Anyway send me the details on that so we can start planning her majesty's trip here. Frederick said

Sigh... Fred go home. You have family waiting for you. I said

(Y/N) your part of family too ya know. Your like my favorite 224 year old grumpy aunt and ven is like a my partner in crime of a cousin. Frederick said

Thank you fred. Speaking of family, how's his majesty and your brothers and sister? I said

Papa is still ruling the kingdom but soon will abdicate until Claudius is finishing his political studies, Albern is now the kingdom's master engineer, Giovan is in Corona for ambassadorial business, Oscar is now a major in the romarion army and Monika is doing her princess duties in helping the poor with livelihood programs and other economical support. We do what we can in helping the country and the union. Anyway I'm talking way to long and holding you from your work. Hehe... got to go and take care (Y/N). Frederick said

You to fred. I said ending our conversation making the bird go to sleep mode.

_Great...More problems from the past are coming back to haunt me_ _... Yet the feelings that I'm beginning experience are giving me some sort of_ _relief_ _..._

* * *

Elsa's POV

Another council meeting to attend. We discussed about the usual. Developments of Arendelle's programs and such but in the last part of our meeting the head councilor: Otiz Greseth asked about Arendelle's development on our upcoming alliance with the union. With this everyone looked to where (Y/N) is seated. Looking at her made me feel butterflies in my stomach and just be mesmerized by her. Remembering my confession to her, made me determined to wait for her answer. But in the back of my mind, I know something is amiss. I remember after I told her my feelings, she answered by not knowing how she truly reciprocate the feeling making it on hold. Then after that we head back to the other... Pulling me out of my thoughts, She clear her throat and begin to speak.

There are two matters i request to report. One: After the foiled raid of the anti unions south from here, I've reported this matter to the union and they've prepare to give aid but with restrictions since Arendelle is in process of fulfilling your requirements. They will be sending a squad unit of Scholar Mages highly specialized in combat arts and expected to arrive in a week or so. (Y/N) said

Arendelle has heightened it security but its very convenient to say that the union has our back. This is becoming a serious problem, I would like to suggest that her majesty needs to have extra protection since she has major part of our entry to the union. General Henriksen said

That won't be necessary general since I do have my powers to protect me and the royal guard. But i would like the security measures to be focus in protecting our people. If it will put the council at ease, you may allow to assign a platoon in assistance to the royal guard. I said

Of course your majesty. General Henriksen said

Then second matter that I would like to announce is that in accordance to her majesty's progress in her studies, the union suggests to have her attend a two week educational immersion in the kingdom of romarion. (Y/N) said surprising not just me but everyone in the council.

We may allow it but won't it leave the kingdom vulnerable positions since her majesty's absence. Let's not forget that there's a lurking threat in our kingdom. Councilor Countess Ingrid said

That's why I've taken in account such to prepare a plan in case. Since those anti unions are after the queen by using to threaten the people as leverage, I suggest that her majesty's travel would be kept in secret. While away, a false stand in will take place until upon her return. Then the army will be more focused on security to the kingdom's citizens. (Y/N) said

Hmm... Its would be very beneficial. Right now her protection is top priority since Arendelle's future with the union is in her hands. But the citizens of our country need us more. So your majesty what will your verdict on this? Councilor Otis said

Its agreeable. Miss Ainsel please prepare the details of the trip. General Henriksen will discuss and finalize with you the security plans. When do you think is the best time for the trip? I said then both nodded in agreement.

A week from now. When the mage unit arrives your majesty. To avoid suspicions on your trip. (Y/N) said then the clock bells resonate in the room and indicating us of the time.

Alright, if there's anything more to discuss it will have to wait till the next meeting. I hereby adjourn. I said then leaving the meeting room to head for my study.

* * *

As I enter my study, I asked one of the stationed guards to tell (Y/N) to come here. Then moments later, (Y/N) entered.

Is there's something you need your majesty? (Y/N) said

(Y/N) It's about the trip. I know Arendelle needs it for the alliance but I can't protect my people if I'm not here. Did I made the right decision... I said

If I may, I think it's the right decision. If its put you at ease, I'll plan to stay in assistance to the mage unit here. While on the trip, venrich will accompany you and princess anna. Knowing that the princess won't say no to being left behind. (Y/N) said a little sad that (Y/N) isn't coming with us.

What is romarion like? Where are we staying? I said changing the subject.

It's a little warm there than in Arendelle so prepare some fresh and breathable clothes. You'll be staying in the emerald palace. In romarion, royalty have a unique housing arrangements. The pearl palace is were the king and the queen lives. Their children: princes or princesses live in the sapphire palace and if the king had concubines or illegitimate children they stay in the ruby palace but it hasn't been occupied since the last king had a son. And that son is now the current king. Lastly for honorary guests are in the emerald palace. While in your stay, the Duke of sabinia will be your official guide and aid. He's quite ecstatic about it. (Y/N) said

So I get to meet my senior? I said

Yes... Word of advice about him. His a trouble maker and lying to him is pointless since he has tone reading abilities. Once you start talking to him, he can easily read if your telling the truth or not. Anyway i must take my leave to do my other duties. Will that all your majesty?(Y/N) said

No, that would be all... wait (Y/N) your ribbon. I said standing up from my seat and head towards her. I notice the ribbon on her blouse is a bit loose. So I adjusted it for her knowing she wouldn't mind. Finished fixing it, I look at her and staring at me with an stoical expression as ever but a tiny of pink coated her cheeks. _Is she blushing?_ Leaving me astonished on the sight.

T-thank you elsa... (Y/N) said and quickly left the room. Leaving me pondering on what just happened.

_Is she alright?_


	15. Act 13 - Senior to Junior talk.

Act 13 - Senior to Junior talk.

* * *

Elsa's POV

Days of careful planning, The council and the military made sure Arendelle is safe in our absence. Yesterday a group the Scholar Mages arrived. (Y/N) have orientated them on the details. I've noticed that the scholar mages are admirable towards (Y/N). The group's leader: Scholar Mage II - Ansel Crowe, a big guy and much buffer to kristoff is quite highly regards her. I've had a chance to talk to him, he's quite surprised that the kingdom is intact and says that (Y/N) is well known for her temper. We left Arendelle before dawn to avoid suspicions and now riding a skycarriage prepared for us, we're are headed to the kingdom of romarion for the educational immersion. In the kingdom of romarion, skycarriages are like carriages but being pulled by pegasus. So instead of days of travel by boat, it only take 8 hours of travel to what venrich says.

Are we there yet? Anna said as she adjust herself in her seat.

Were close princess. We already passed the boundary between corona and romarion two hours ago. So just one more forest area and we are there. Are you sure you don't want to see the view? Venrich said looking from the window.

Nope... I have an issue when it comes to really high up places. Anna said feeling nauseated at the thought.

Too bad (Y/N) & sven didn't come with us. It would be more fun when there around. Olaf said

Yeah... so besides warm weather, official business and living arrangements. What else would we be looking forward to? Kristoff said

Well in (Y/N)'s itinerary, we're going to visit some sights and tourism spots. Duke of Sabinia will be our guide during our stay. Venrich can I ask what is the duke like? I said curious about my senior.

Hmmm... His a total trouble making womanizing nut job. He's cunning, quirky, Likes to flirt with beautiful women, causing trouble for fun and unpredictable except for (Y/N). But despite his short comings, his a reliable, a family man and a true friend. Venrich said

He's something... is there any good place to eat? Kristoff said

How about we head to Pladini's restaurant for some food when we get a chance. Venrich said remembering the pesto rosso we eat during the holidays. It's was very delicious. No wonder its (Y/N)'s favorite which we were surprised that she's able to eat three servings of it. As we feel the skycarriage slowly descends, i look at the window to see a beautiful view of the capital [city](http://fav.me/dba252w). Belmont's cityscape is breathtaking with its ancient and modern architectural structures are harmoniously embedded to its design. Then coachman suddenly called: We are nearing the terminal. Please fasten your seatbelts as we descend. We did as told then prepare ourselves.

* * *

Frederick's POV

Are they here? I can't wait for them to arrive Alex! I said to my red headed freckled apprentice/assistant Alexion Fran as we wait in the arrival area.

I think that's them sir. Alex said as he point to venrich with the Arendellian ontarage waving at us. We head towards them and he trap me in his head nudging hug.

Fitzy! How've you been? Venrich said

Same as ever. Anyway ven is this her majesty? I said fixing myself and look at the snow queen then giving a formal bow.

Your majesty its a pleasure to be at service. My name is Frederick Titus Nerion, Duke of Sabinia and this is my apprentice/assist Alexion Fran. I said formal greeting her with gentle taking her hand and kiss on her knuckles making her surprised on the gesture. Must be sensitive to touch, just like (Y/N).

Thank you my lord. Its a honour as well to be here. I am Queen Elsa of Arendelle, My sister Princess Anna of Arendelle, Sir Kristoff Bjorgman - Royal Ice Master & Deliverer and Olaf the Snowman. Queen Elsa said pointing out he company. What fascinated me most is the live snowman.

Hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs. Olaf said giving me a hug which I returned the gesture.

I know all of you must be tired from a long journey. We will escort you to the emerald palace so the courtesy call can wait since my father invited you all for dinner at the pearl palace tonight. I said as I call some guards to assist in loading there stuff in the carriage. Then ven came close to my side so he can whisper something.

Fritz I know your flirty way of greeting women but you have a wife and elsa has already have her heart set on someone. Ven said

What?... I was just a friendly gesture. The fact I know its (Y/N). (Y/N)'s been different lately. I can sense it from her tone. I said playfully pretend to be hurt.

So you know with your tone read abilities. Not even a lie can be unseen by you. Ven said

Hehe... She known that I've read her tone. The moment she finished our last call, silvia suddenly stormed to my office and beat me up. I still have the bruises to prove it. How that woman is always a step ahead of me. One of the mysteries that I haven't solved yet. Anyway your going to stay with the group or head home? I said while rubbing my bruised arm.

(Y/N) said to stick around but I will stop by the house for a while or two. Looks like they have finished loading up. We better not keep them waiting. Ven said pointing to Queen Elsa and the others. Time to head for the emerald palace.

_Maybe later have some private time to have a proper conversation without prying eyes._

* * *

Elsa's POV

We are at the emerald palace. Its comfortable and almost all green decorations. Anna was ecstatic when we first setfoot here. We were given assigned rooms. Resting on my bed, a knock sounded from the door. Come in... I said then a maid enter the room.

Good afternoon your majesty... The Duke of Sabinia has requested that if you would like some tea in the garden. The maid said

Oh... I'll be there then. I said as I leave my room as the maid guided me to the garden.

* * *

In the garden, there were beautiful flower roses and tulips. The middle of it all is a huge gazebo were Lord Frederick is waiting for me with some tea.

Hello again your majesty. Is the warm weather haven't been making you discomfort or anything? Hehe... the heat sometimes can be quite harsh when your not used to it. Ferderick said standing up to his seat and gave a formal bow.

Thank you my lord, It's just elsa for now and we can put down the formality. I said taking our seats. Then a butler serves us tea and put some slice of chocolate cake to our sides. Frederick gave a nod to the butler and leaving both of us alone for a moment.

In that case, call me Frederick, fred or fritz. The nickname ven gave me years ago. You might be wondering to why I only invited you here. Well to just have a friendly chat between a senior to a junior kind of talk. I got to hand it to you, You've done something that I been trying to accomplish for the past 20 years for (Y/N). Frederick said with a sincere smile.

20 years? How old is she really and what did I do? I said then out of nowhere, Frederick burst out in a laughing fit. Confusion to what's happening, I just sip my tea and waited for him to compose himself.

Haha... I'm sorry about that. So typical from the old hag... So she never told you about her actual age but it's a shocker. She may not look like it in appearance but she's actually 224 years old. Frederick said

224 years old?! Well that explains her behavior. Why doesn't she age? I said almost spilling my tea.

Keep this knowledge under for now. It's not my place to tell about it but I'm certain if you ask her directly she'll tell you for sure. Anyway I would like to say thank you elsa. For giving color to (Y/N)'s life. The first time I meet her, she was much stiff as a board. She has a hard time in understanding emotion or the feeling of it. In that 20 years, I just managed to get her to smile but I can feel it in her tone that it's an empty smile. Even so, it's better progress than nothing... (Sigh) for that, I envy you. Hehe... I know you have romantic feelings towards her. I can seen in your tone. Frederick said

I-i... is that obvious. Sigh... (Y/N) told me about your tone reading abilities. That its pointless to lie to you. Even so, (Y/N) highly talks about you too. She tells me besides your troublesome mishaps, she regards you as dear friend and family. I said

True... I meet her and became her apprentice when I was 15 years old. I was ten times a trouble maker since I have magical abilities but it made me feel like an outsider to my family and the kingdom making me harbor on Trusting issues. At that time, my mother died in a accident. All i can hear are there sympathies are like the same as empty lies causing me to take out my grief into an uncontrollable power. Having enough of it to hurt the people around me but she stepped in to stop me. You know how, by giving me a left hook in the face and knocking me off my feet. At first it really hurt then I look at her reaching out her hand for me to help get back up and saying this to me with a straight face: _What will your mother say if she saw you like this. Queen Madeleine would have beaten you to a pulp because she didn't raise her children to be spineless. So stop mopping be the person what your mother would have wanted you to be._ It was the first time I open myself to the truth and that her kindness saved from myself. Then on, it was my mission to let her feel emotions again. Frederick said

You're saying (Y/N) isn't like this before? I said

It's Complicated... even to herself but I know to a fact that you help her more by find the truth. I believe in you elsa. That's why I'm giving you my blessing in advance if you plan on marrying her... hehe Ferderick said causing me to blush on what he said.

Thank you fred. Even though it's our first time to have a proper conversation, its assuring to have someone like you looking out for (Y/N). I said

Not just (Y/N) but also you. It's my job as your senior to look out for you. Our teacher is can be forgetful because of her age. If she's was here right now hearing say that, I could've been a human rag doll by now. Well enough of the mushing stuff. How is (Y/N) in bed? Hmm... Ferderick said smirking and causing me to blush even more.

W-we never even reach that point! (Y/N) is right about you being mischievous and troublesome... I said causing him to laugh out of my embarrassment. But soon enough I join in to his laugh. This is going to be a long afternoon.

* * *

3rd POV

At the same time back in Arendelle, (Y/N) is in her room. Busy doing some paperwork with Alistair quietly perch on a chair across her desk and keeping her company. She suddenly sneezed making her stop on what she was reading.

I'm getting the feeling someone is talking about me... (Y/N) said getting her handkerchief and wipe her nose.

Caww.. Alistair said in response.


	16. Act 14 - The warm feel and the cold truth...

Act 14 - The warm feel and the cold truth...

* * *

(Y/N)'s POV

It's been a 11 days since her majesty and the others went to romarion for the educational immersion. Only the Arendellian council, highest ranking officials of the Arendelle military, The mage unit and castle staff know the whereabouts of her majesty. There where minor incidents involving those anti union rebels. Small town raids, destruction of property & quarrel against them and the authorities. They haven't made a move to castle since they've heighten it security... As they would think. Hmm... The plan worked.   
When the people needed an audience with the queen, we just use some glamour disguise potion to temporarily make one of Crowe's female subordinates into a stand in for elsa enough to last a day. Since they've been gone, I feeling off of some sort. The castle physician won't do since last times visit is of not any use. So my next option is to visit pabbie. Maybe he might know some answers. Wearing my gear, I've ask Lord Gerseth and Mr. Crowe that I'll be leaving them in charge while in my absence. Right now, I'm accompanied by Alistair and Sven.

Thank you sven for being our guide today. I've been off lately and seem to distrust my sense of direction. To express my gratitude, let me help you with something. You've been down lately sven... Is there something wrong? I said only to get a grunt response. (Nothing)

Kristoff and venrich aren't the only ones that can understand you or animal expressions in general. I've got experience with Alistair so what is it? I said patiently waiting for him to respond. Then with a rhythm like grunt, he finally said to me what's going on about him. (I just miss the others.) Thinking on what he said, a thought came to me suddenly. Is this the feeling of missing someone? 

Well, it won't be long. We will see them again in 3 days time. I said assuring the reindeer with an head pat. Which he liked the gesture. As we continue our journey to the trolls.

* * *

As we enter the gathering area, I called out to pabbie. Then all of the trolls suddenly gathered around us. Happily giving a warm welcome.

Miss Ainsel! So nice to see you again. What brings you here? And where are kristoff and the others? One of the trolls said. If I recall her name is bulda.

It nice to see you too Miss Bulda. They went to romarion for Elsa's magic immersion. So only me, sven and alistair here the only ones here to visit. I do apologize for not informing in advance of our visit. I said then one rolling rock came to us and it was pabbie.

Lady Ainsel it's good to see you. Would you like to come with me for a walk. Pabbie said as he lead the way to a more secluded area for our talk.

So what seem to be the problem my dear? Pabbie said

Sigh... I'm just off lately. As if something is amiss. Ever since the others left, I feel cold even I'm wearing thick layers of clothing to fend the coldness of the weather, drink something warm or sit near the fireplace it still bothers me... I said 

Hmm... I would like to ask you to do something if its alright with you? Pabbie said giving him a nod.

Follow my instructions. Now first I want you to relax, close your eyes. Then listen to the sound of my voice and our surroundings. Pabbie said as i did as he said.

Now the last thing I want you to do is be true to what I will ask from you. Are you ready? Pabbie said answering him with a yes.

What do you feel when Elsa isn't around? Pabbie said which surprise me to why he's ask me something trivial yet quite difficult to say it in words. But nevertheless I should say the truth on what I really feel on it.

Warm... when elsa is around, I feel warm and feel a thumping sensation in my gut. It doesn't hurt but it's quite unsettling to feel something new at this caliber. I said opening my eyes and looking at pabbie as a sincere smile can be seen in his face.

I think it's small but it's there. In dew time it will be clear as day when you realize it yourself. It's Love (Y/N)... Pabbie said pointing at my chest to be specific where my heart should be.

Love!? But how... Your saying I'm beginning to harbor romantic feelings for elsa? I said thinking about it made me experience the warm tingling feeling that I described to pabbie just now. Then suddenly I felt intense pain pounding from my head. I fell to the ground and the last thing I hear is pabbie calling my name before succumbing to darkness.

* * *

Something is burning...

Hearing metal clashing...

Agonizing screams...

Opening my eyes and looking around, I was back on the battlefield. The very same one that has been haunting me ever since I started to have this visions. This time I'm in a dark forest area. Hearing the someone fighting close by, I when to its source to see her again. My other me badly beaten, bloody and bruised but still standing her ground. This time she's fighting someone twice the size than my other self. A black haired man with storm grey eyes, holding a giant axe on one hand while the other dark magic is flowing over. Recognizing it's a forbidden spell: Consumption. This man is Cain...

I've tried everything...This is the only salvation I have. Just give me the sword. Everything has its end. One way or another. Even me...Cain said as he swing his axe but my other self just dodge it then she counter with her flaming sword. But was quickly blocked with the axe. Sparks of clashing metal fly, He quickly grab my other self's left upper arm with his spell casted hand. She screams in pain as her arm turns to black then slowly fades leaving nothing but a bloody ripped arm. She fell down to the ground but still clutching her sword with her other hand. Holding on it as if it is her life line.

You still going to be stubborn. Why must that sword choose such a fible being such as your kind to wield it. All I ever wanted is to die. Living day after day and never dying is a painstaking curse. Cain said while grabbing her by the hair and skidding her in tow towards a deep pit. He lifted her up to dangle at the edge.

Don't make this hard as it is. Just give me the sword Caerulus Inlustris... Cain said 

L-like the hell I'm giving this to you. It's not just you cain. Half of innocent lives in this world will end. Some of them your descendants. Are you really just going to throw away what your son built. She said struggling from his hold.

God also taken him from me. Be damned with it. I can't be with them as god cast me as a wanderer for eternity besides give me this curse. Cain said as he was about to grab her other arm with his casted hand. But she stabs him in the leg with the sword. Causing him to let go of her but not before she grab on to him and ending them both to plunging to a deep pit. I when to the edge to look for them. Realizing that it wasn't just any pit they fell into but the gateway to Tech Duinn. The boundary between the living and the dead.

So... The otherworld tech duinn... it all makes sense now. I said then feeling the ground beneath me crumbled causing me to fall in as well and the one thing to see black.

* * *

(Y/N)...

(Y/N)...

(Y/N)!

Waking up to see that I'm laying down on a grass makeshift bed while being surrounded by the trolls. Pabbie came closer to me.

You had a vision didn't you? Pabbie said 

More likely... Its the truth about my curse. I said slowly rising up.

Take it easy dear. I sense that there's more to this? Pabbie said 

In this vision, It was the last prosecution war. I was fighting cain because I was the only one or rather my kind can wield the sword of azreal. Two things I can say about that sword is it can be only wielded by a sleigh beggie or the current wielder must be willing to pass it to its next user. As for my curse, the fight ended with me falling along with cain to the pit entrance of Tech Duinn. Resulting for both our souls being separated from our bodies. Counting the mage historical records, after cain was defeated. The remaining mage knights found and hid his body in a secret location. While me on the other hand, my soul was found by King Oberon. Then placed in a clay doll body made by ancient forest god as a thank you for my heroism. While my body is keep in tir na nóg, in hope of finding a way back to it. I said realizing that I've full gain my memory from the past.

That's quite a heavy burden to carry in your hands but I advise you to never take it alone. Depend on others for help you out. While you where out, I took a glipse of your future. Do you know what it foretold, that you've have to confront your past to be finally at peace. Pabbie said

Well that's says it all. Sigh... I must head back to Arendelle now. They might wonder on my well being. Thank you for the advice and for helping me understand something. You really uplift your name as love experts troll boy. I said as I look at the sky darkening and turning it to night. Alistair perch himself it sven's antler, sven came to my side as we say our goodbyes to the trolls and leave the valley of the living rock.

* * *

3rd POV

In the distant, there are three hooded figures watching (Y/N) leaving the valley. Stocking in the shadows, waiting on opening to strike.

She's leaving the valley. One them said.

Good... time to catch up with my old friend.

* * *

Venrich's POV 

After we had dinner Pladini's Restaurant. Which her majesty and the other enjoyed the dining experience. Riding on a carriage, Fritz took us to a familiar path. As I look closely, it was the path head to home.

Fritz are you taking us home? I said

Home? You mean (Y/N)'s place? Anna said

Yep... We going to stay the night at (Y/N)'s place and introduce you guys to Silvia. She would be ecstatic to have guests around wouldn't you agree ven? Fritz said

True... we rarely have guests around. Plus I miss my bed...I said

Who's Silvia? Elsa said

Let's just say she is our landlady. Hehe... l said

* * *

We got off the carriage and standing on a familiar house. I head first so silvia will know my presence as we enter the front yard. As I head for the door, I suddenly felt an intense pain coming from my side. I touched the pained spot to see red liquid staining my hand. Knowing what this mean, Then the last thing all my senses can comprehend is everyone calling out for my name and my main thought is (Y/N)...


	17. Act 15 - Destructive Impulse

Act 15 - Destructive Impulse

* * *

Elsa's POV

Venrich! I said as venrich suddenly have a bleeding wound to his side and lost conciousness. Luckily Frederick was there to catch him on time. The door opened to be greeted by a lady in a blueish white dress, silver hair, pale skin and violet eyes. She quickly make way for us to get inside. Frederick and kristoff both carried venrich to the living room and lie him on the sofa.

What just happened to venrich? Anna said

His injured. Quickly Silvia can you get to (Y/N)'s first aid kit? Frederick said as silvia went to another room. While she gets the kit, Frederick remove venrich's shirt. We were astonished to see a deep cut in his side. But what's more shocking is that his wound is quickly recovering by itself. Leaving only a noticeable scar with little bleeding. Suddenly venrich gain conciousness and worry can be seen in his face.

(Y/N)'s in trouble! That injury was hers.   
We need to save her. Venrich said referring to his link.

What?!... I said leaving me speechless then worry.

You just got hurt but you're wound healed. How? Olaf said

She must have used an elixir to quickly heal. I need to concentrate for a bit so I can know exactly what's happening to her. Venrich said as he sit up and close his eyes. Taking a deep breath to calm himself as he focuses his senses to (Y/N).

She is at the forest. Running... Alistair is with her. Looking behind her, a hoard of manticores chasing her down. She summoned another fae. Willy appeared and teleported her somewhere safe for now. Venrich said as he open his eyes again.

You need to go back to Arendelle. Knowing how powerful of a mage (Y/N) is, if those things were able to hurt her somehow they could be dangerous. Frederick said as silvia came in and didn't just bring the first aid kit but a food cart with some tea and bit size pastries. Her appearance and aura still has me curious. _Is she a fae?_

Excuse me for asking silvia, but are a fae? I said as she responded with a nod and a gentle smile can be seen in her face.

She's a brownie. A type of household fae. She's been (Y/N)'s caretaker for as long as I can remember. Venrich said while getting the kit and proceed in patching himself.

Going back to Arendelle would take hours even with the fastest skycarriage in the kingdom. Venrich said

Wait?... I think I know a way but 50% success rate in doing it because it's still in its prototype stage. Frederick said

If it's a way to get to her faster. What is it? I said

An experimental Magic spell. I've been working on. It enables the caster to be teleported in great distances. I call it the canon teleport spell. Frederick said

Fritz have you gone nuts! Last time we did that, we were lucky to have (Y/N) save our butts on time before we became squashed tomatoes. Venrich said

Well the good side of it is, it's the fastest means of travel. The estimated time of travel is 10 minutes from romarion to Arendelle. Just need to work on our landing. And I think there's a higher chance of success with the help of her majesty. She could just use her ice powers to cushion our impact. I'll get started on readying my stuff and setting up in the backyard. In the meantime, have some tea that Silvia brought to relax. Frederick said then left the room to get started with the spell.

* * *

If (Y/N) was here, she'll send us to an early grave herself. Venrich said. Only 3 people at the time can be transported. So Frederick, venrich and me are going. Anna and i had a little arguement on me going and my safety but it was all settled down.

Elsa we will follow in suit via skycarriage and be there by tomorrow morning. Please promise me that you'll be careful when you get there. Anna said while giving me a hug.

I will. I said as I stand on the magic circle.

Ready to go? Frederick said both venrich and I nodded in agreement.

Alrighty... Elsa hold on to venrich cause his in charge of your safety. And when I give the go signal, use your ice powers to create a giant pile of snow to catch our landing. Frederick said as I hold on venrich. He began to chant some unknown language then the circle glowed. A small spherical light emerged from the center of our circle. Frederick and venrich both grabbed it. With a flash of light, I close my eyes and can feel that we are some what airborne and going fast. Opening my eyes again only to be filled with amazement with the beautiful scenery and fear at the same time with the fast pace we are going. Causing me to hold on to venrich for dear life.

Moments later, I hear Frederick shouted.

Elsa hold up your hands and use your ice magic now! I did as instructed and holding my hands up then release my ice magic to form a giant pile of snow.   
At the moment of impact, venrich suddenly transformed into his dog form but in a larger scale to shield us from getting hurt. Landing on the snow pile with a loud crash and ending our flight.

We made it... Is everyone ok? Venrich said then resizing into a horse scaled size and helping me stand up.

Yup... Arms, Legs and head. We are A OK. So mind telling me where we are? Frederick said dusting out some snow covering him.

By the looks of it, We at the forest just near the edge of town. We have to hurry and save (Y/N). Can you sense her venrich? I said

She's close. Hop on guys. It's much faster when riding. Venrich said as frederick climbed first then help me get on behind him as we ride venrich to find (Y/N).

Hang on (Y/N). Were coming...

* * *

Frederick's POV

We're currently riding ven to find (Y/N). As we near a small creek, I tapped ven to stop as I felt something isn't right.

Ven and Elsa stay sharp. This doesn't feel right. It's too quiet and I feel something bad is lurking. I said we get off of ven. I pull out a dagger hidden in my inner pocket of my jacket. I chanted a spell then a green glow coat the blade part of my dagger knowing that my wind magic in it is ready. I can feel Elsa's cold magic surrounding her hands and ven's flaming aura, we readied ourselves for a fight. On que, a giant manticore appeared. Looking at us in a threatening way. Its mouth dripping with acidic saliva and its spiked tail ready to strike.

Any plan? Ven said

Manticore... watch out for its acid spits and the tail. I think that it's one that injured (Y/N). I'll distract it with my wind dagger. Elsa while its attention is on me, freeze its legs to immobilize it. Ven once it's not moving, bite off its tail. Manticores weaknesses is having there tails chop off. They instantly die when remove like bees. I said as it started in attacking us mainly elsa. Aiming straight to its left ear with my wind dagger that sliced it off got its attention. Resummoning the dagger back in my hand.

That's it! Come and get me ya big wuss! I said as it heads in my direction. Elsa quickly summoned ice to cover its legs making it stay in place.

Venrich now! Elsa said as ven quickly bit off the its frozen tail. Making the manticore cry in agony as it turns into ash.

That was close. Hope we don't run into another one. I said

Please don't jinx it. Elsa said then out from nowhere, more of them show up.

You just had too didn't you? Ven said as we ready to fend off a pack more of these things. One of them equipped with a porcupine type of tail suddenly launch a barrage of its poison spikes at us. I cast a wind barrier to counter it.

I have an idea. Get down now! Elsa said and doing as says. She released a powerful ice blast around the area. Hitting the manticores instantly freezing them solid. Like they turned into ice sculptures.

That was awesome! I said standing up and dusting off some snow. Elsa still in dazed of using her magic, noticed something behind me and quickly push me out of it's way. The hidden manticore stabs her in the gut. Venrich quickly aim for its tail and ending it. I quickly catch elsa who's out cold from the attack.

Elsa! Stay with me. I said keeping her awake and attending to her wound. Checking if there's poison. _Good... No poison._ Now do a first aid. Grabbing my kit, I find a bandage and apply pressure to the wound. Then time to let her drink an elixir for fast healing. Making it stabilized her condition.

What now... Venrich said making him tense and aggravated as he sense something sinister. Coming out of the bushes, a man wearing a black cloak that covers almost everything except his lower part of his face.

You youngsters should know to stay out from grown up stuff. Now look what happened... The cloaked man said

Looking closely at him, I can feel a heavy weight of his aura. Making my intuition scream that to get the hell away from him at all cost. He's human but more in a bad way. Ven is putting up a brave front but hearing his growling tone says otherwise. The moment the cloaked man about to raise his hand to cast an unknown spell, something shoot through his head causing him to fall on the ground. Looking at where it came from, it was (Y/N). Haggard with small cuts and bruises. Her jacket covered in dirt, ragged and ripped. Holding the craft gun that I gave to her last Christmas.

(Y/N)! Ven said as he happily greeted her.

Venrich? Frederick? What are y- She stopped her question as she look at the person in my arms. Utter shocked can be seen in her face.

Hahaha... Its been a while since I felt a blow to the head. You should be more attentive to your younglings. The cloaked man said as he stands up. Removing his cloak to reveal that he is an undead. Not just any undead, its helios. In the historical magic records, he is one of Cain's generals during the war. (Y/N) give her full attention to him in pure rage.

You going to pay for this helios and I'm going to make sure of it. (Y/N) said as she walk towards helios. Feeling the earth beneath us shake, knowing what it means made me terrified to my very soul.

Ven do something... I said as he try to stop her but it ended in vain. When ven grab her by the shoulder, his hand up to his arm was completely blown off. Causing him to back up.

You alright!? I said

F-fine... She just ate some of my magic. Ven said quickly reforming his arm and try again. But this time, his arm was force down with black chains sprouting from the ground. Carrying elsa, I went to ven side and form a wind barrier around to shield us from the destruction that (Y/N) will cause.

It's the first time she lashed out this bad. She's super pissed to what happened to elsa. What can we do? Venrich said

All we can do is wait for her to calm down and pray that she doesn't chew us for what on it... I said worriedly not just for our safety but also

_(Y/N)'s..._


	18. Act 16 - The Calm Before the Storm

Act 16 - The Calm Before the Storm

* * *

Elsa's POV

Opening my eyes, I look around to see that I'm in my room and it was dusk. At the side of my bed, I see anna asleep in a chair. Sitting up to feel some bandage in my stomach. Why do I have this... Then the memory on what happened in the forest came rushing back. The manticores, venrich, frederick and (Y/N). Quickly getting out of bed to wake anna and ask her what happened?

Anna... anna! Wake up... I said as she wake up and rubbing off her sleepiness. Noticing that i was wake, she instantly gave me a hug.

Elsa! Your awake! God, I was so worried about you... Anna said

Anna what happened to me? I said

You slept for two days. Frederick said that it's a side effect of taking a fast healing elixir. Anna said

T-two days!? I said

Yeah... After you got hurt in a fight, frederick and ven encountered the person responsible with the manticores. He was about to attack them but (Y/N) came right on time. Then after she sees you injured and unconscious, she when into a rage fit and fight the guy. Luckily the mage unit arrive to aid. It took half of them to stop (Y/N) in killing him and causing more damage to the forest. The guy is in lockdown in the castle dungeon. With the guards and some mages guarding him. We arrived the following day and smoothed things out both in romarion and here. Who would have thought she has a temper not to be messed with. Anna said

So where is (Y/N)? I said

She's in her room and hasn't come out since the incident. Silvia came with us and is the only one she allows to enter. Judging on the untouched delicious food she brings for her, (Y/N) isn't eating well. We even ask ven on what's happening to her. He said that she completely buffer his link to her. So he doesn't know except he only feels that (Y/N) is alive. Anna said

I need to see her... I said worried for (Y/N). Suddenly I heard my stomach growl. Indicating that I'm hungry and causing anna to laugh.

I know your worried of (Y/N) but you need to take care of yourself. I'll tell the others that your awake and get Greta to make you something to eat. So Wash up and eat before meeting with your girl. Anna said causing me to blush.

* * *

After having my warm dinner in bed, everyone entered my room to visit me. Olaf was the first one run towards me and gave his warm hugs.

Elsa! Olaf said

Elsa! Your ok... Frederick said sobbing in happiness. Looking at his face, he must when to a big ordeal. He looks tired and his right cheek is bandage up.

I'm sorry that I made everyone worried about me. Frederick what happened to you. I said

Heh... Helping out the other mages and this is from the old hag after she gave me a beating lecture. Before going sulking in her room. Sigh... She's pretty worried about you els. If my hunch is right, her power is unstable at the moment. That's why she isn't letting anyone enter. Frederick said

Unstable!? How...I said

Who knows... only Silvia can enter and she quiet about on what's going on with her. Venrich has been guarding her door too. Anna said

When we got here, grand pabbie warned us not to go near (Y/N) for a while. Unless you have a personal crafted item that she made herself. To shield the user from her unstable magic. Kristoff said giving me an idea. I when on my nightstand and open its drawer to grab the item I need.

I think I have. I said showing them the   
seeing stone necklace that she gift to me last Christmas. Then wear it around my neck.

That could work. I didn't brought mine. It was an obsidian blade. So it's not a wearable item. Frederick said

* * *

Standing in front of (Y/N)'s door, I can feel something heavy in the air. As if it's saying to go away or else.

Be careful elsa. Once your inside, never spook her. Be gentle and always remain calm. (Y/N)'s magic is unstable and unpredictable. A slight emotional disruption might cause her magic to lashed out on you. So what your plan? Venrich said

Well to talk and maybe stop her from sulking. Because its worrying not just me but you and the people who cared for her. I said

Sigh... she can be a bit handful. Anyway Good luck. Venrich said as I knock on the door.

Then the door opened but only a bit. I entered the room. When I was fully inside, the door suddenly closed. It was dark and with only one light source: a lamp emitting blue flames in her nightstand. The curtains are closed, some of the furniture are destroyed or damaged, walls have slashes as if something sharp cut through, the mirror of her vanity is shattered and the floor is covered in crystals to its source is (Y/N)'s stuffed bear. Looking around, only one thing is on my mind: What happened here? Then my attention went to (Y/N), sleeping soundly in her bed. Judging on the bags in her eyes, she hasn't been sleeping well.

Sigh... maybe I should sitdown for a while and wait for her to wake up. I took a sit on the chair beside her bed. I can't help but to be curious on the lamp. It's like willow-ó-wisp's flames. Remembering (Y/N)'s yearly supply of coal from willy, made me think that this must be she used it for. I was about to touch the lamp but suddenly (Y/N) woke up then grab my wrist. She looked alarmed, angry at me and the color of her eyes are glowing in golden yellow hues. Then every item in the room began float and cracking sounds coming from the crystal floor. Her grip on my wrist is getting stronger, causing me to quickly remove as it was starting to hurt.

(Y/N) it's me! Elsa... I said then everything stopped, all the item floating in midair and cracking sounds ceased. The stone in my necklace began to glow a bit. (Y/N) noticed this and relaxes then sitting up on her bed. She look at me relieved but hesitant on what to do.

I-i'm sorry for that... Please get out. It's for your safety. I don't want to hurt you elsa... (Y/N) said nervous and hugging her knees.

I know you will never hurt me. What's wrong?... l said but no response. So I sit beside her then gently take her hands. It pains me to see her like this. She look up with a worry filled expression. Then tried to remove herself from my hold but I hugged her to cease her move. Although she's still shaking.

Please let me help you. I said creasing her back to calm her. We stayed like this a minute or so. Noticing some light snore breathing, I'm guessing that she fallen asleep. I gently tuck her in bed. Before I moved to leave, I felt her hand hold mine again but this time it was gentle.

It selfish of me to ask but It's just don't trust myself to be alone right now... (Y/N) said half awake. She let go and made room for me to sleep in her bed. Then turn around so her back is facing me. Laying down beside her, made my heart pound a bit faster.

At this rate, how am i going to sleep? A little while later, I felt her move behind me. I turn around to see her facing me and peacefully sleeping. Hearing her mumble something made me smile: Warm... I sneaked my arms around her waist and pull her close. Ending her to snuggling closer to me. Closing my eyes, I let my tiredness take over me and sleep.

* * *

3rd POV

After elsa entered and the door abruptly closed. Venrich quickly went to the others help and here they are. Silvia waited in front of (Y/N)'s room with an axe in hand. Thinking to hack it or not while anna, kristoff, frederick and venrich panickly trying to persuade her not to.

They've been there for a while now... Do you think they've done it? Frederick said making silvia send the axe flying. Inches of hitting his head.

There asleep... (Y/N) just opened her link again. She's calm again but her magic is still unstable. Rest assured, she wouldn't lay a finger to her majesty. Venrich said

Well let's just leave them be for now. We also need our rest. Kristoff said

Venrich let us know if something up... Anna said as one by one leave. Leaving venrich to guard.

* * *

Elsa's POV

Stretching my body caused me to wake up. Remembering what happened last night, I turn to see (Y/N) isn't on here side. It made me worry. Then I saw a note by her nightstand.

_Elsa,_   
_I apologize for leaving without telling you personally. I need to go somewhere and promise to return by dusk._

Is she avoiding me? I stand up and head out. I noticed venrich was in his dog form sleeping on the foot of the door.

Ven wake up! (Y/N)'s gone... Do you know where she is? I said as he wakes up.

(Yawn)... She's fine and far up north from here and magic still unstable but better unlike yesterday. If you insisting on it, (Y/N) said that I'll take you there once we're freshen up and had breakfast. Venrich said

Bu- I was cut off when venrich put a hand on my shoulder and smile at me reassuringly.

She just needs time to reassert herself. It's been a while she had a peaceful dream. More like a memory from the past. Want to see it? Venrich said

How? I said as he lightly flick my forehead then I felt my consciousness drift and next thing I know I'm some place with ruins. I see someone standing in front of the entrance. Removing the hood of her cloak, a young girl with (H/C) looked in awe at the ruins. She turn around then I realized that this is (Y/N).

So this is the Albanian Ruins... Eureka! She said happily discovering the ruins.

_Looking at her this happy made me think that she really is beautiful especially when she smiles._

**Author's Note:**

> This also can be viewed in other Fanfic Websites under the Author Names:  
> ErinSorey  
> JLTD23  
> 


End file.
